Curiouser and Curiouser
by Comidia Del Arte
Summary: Fable stood on her toes in an attempt to appear threatening. Smirking, Jack leaned in touching his nose to hers. She could feel the bite of cold, but ignored it; she wasn't going to give him pleasure in this. "Pull a stunt like that again, and I'll make you regret it." He was still smiling, was there no way to wipe that grin on his face! "You're cute when you're angry."
1. The Library

Stories, tales, yarns, legends, accounts told by word of mouth, by ink kept in the pages of leather and paperbound books, morals forever treasured no matter the format. All of them kept safe in one pair of paper cut hands. A shape shifter taking on the guise of spinster, old man, antique shop owner, and librarian, if only to give children one last bit of comfort before they cease believing in magic of this world.

Fable is her name, and she is the simple spirit of children's learning and curiosity, and a protectorate of those who are either forgotten by the world or on the cusp of adulthood. All knowledge gained by children is kept in the hands of a bookish ageless teenager. In her own form, her skin is lightly brushed with a film of chocolate brown. Her eyes are lamplight and glitter behind the lenses of her bejeweled reading glasses, her hair a shade of worn leather, and a mass of snarled vines that she pulls into a tangled braid. Her voice, the most distinct, rough like the pages of her books no matter the shape she takes.

She is not remembered, and not many see her. Unless they are afraid and in need of comfort. Some will find themselves in her dwelling; no sooner upon their arrival will Fable make herself known. She will lead them by the hand, sit them down with hot chocolate or tea whatever suits their fancy. Her papered voice will spin wild tales of just about anything, even her fellow Spirits and unofficial protectorates, if only to give her listeners something to aid in their time of hardship and hurt. An attempt to send those children off with a memory of their blissful innocence, perhaps even achieve in making them permanent believers.

Fable was a spirit of knowledge, alone in a form of self inflicted solitary. The others who worked to guard the children just barley acknowledged her, this was a something that to pass within the last 100 or so years. Though, there was a time when she found friendship in the Guardian of Fear, a boogie man, an outright monster. But Pitch grew too big for his shoes and challenged the natural order that was set by the Man in the Moon. In his rebellion, he looked to Fable for support, but she knew that he was corrupted and refused to fight for him or against. That is, until he threatened her life, the life of her ancient dwelling, the children and adults she had treasured so much.

After the one on one battle, Fable was ancient history, almost nonexistent. She thought herself forgotten, and threw herself into her personal studies, finding solace in gaining more knowledge and running her library like clockwork, helping those that came her way, a rare thing, thus leaving her very much alone.

Then something unexpected, visitors came to seek her out. Not the children, not teenagers on the verge of no longer believing. It was her fellow Guardians who came to call, bringing with them, their newest member. Needless to say, poor Fable was so surprised that she hid among her endless array of shelves, her candle wick eyes wide as she took in the familiar faces of past friends, as well as the newest addition to the Guardianship, his face, only known to her through books and constant study, if only to tell children his tales of never ending mischief.

They entered her dwelling, though they had done so many times in the past, their movements proved unsure. Even the fearless Bunnymund proceeded with caution, his ears perked for the slightest hint of ambush. It had been that long, and she had let her home fall into disrepair, it once was alight with forever burning candles, now it was dank, dark, caked in spider webs and dust.

Skirting along the shelves, Fable watched as the group split up, prepared to search every nook and cranny of her library. Slowly, a smirk twisted her features, and in swirl of paper, Fable ascended and leapt along the tops of the shelves. Her laughter, a mere whisper, but still heard by them that pursued. Movements nimble, Fable perched atop a shelf that held an endless supply of sheet music.

There was the sound of laughter. "Sheila's playin with us."

Of course Flat foot would know what she was doing; this was a game they had played many times in the past. "What?"

Must have been Frost who spoke "Girl's a Guardian of knowledge and learnin, she doesn't get out much, lettin off steam an all that."

The next words to come from Frost were said with an arrogant chuckle. "So she's a boring little bookworm?"

Growling, Fable called from her spot "Like I haven't heard that before Snowflake!"

At her words, it seemed like the world within the library came to life. Dust was suddenly swept away, cobwebs had been pulled from the books, and the candles began to burn, throwing the Knowledge Guardian into full fledged light. Slowly, she descended the shelf, her knees bent as if ready to take off running, much like a feral cat.

Her body moved like a snake, taking in her old comrades. Stopping at Frost, Fable took a step back and looked him over. "Woman who knew too much were burned at the stake, you're looking at a convicted demon spawn Ice cube."

Fable's hand lurched out and snatched Frost's staff. He tried to take it back, only to close his hands around nothing. The girl was staring at the wood carefully, balancing it in her hands, running toward one of the many desks in her library, she extended a free hand and a book flew into it. Placing the staff on the desktop, she began to eye it closely, looking between it and her book. "Made from Blackthorn, with a bit of Silver fir…. Silver fir would explain the coloring. Now, the magical properties, that's a tricky one that is. Man in the Moon of course, but there is something sacred about the inner workings of the wood, Celt in magical origin…."

The staff was suddenly snatched from the desk. At this, Fable's shoulders slumped. "Aww bullocks, ruin my fun."

Holding fast to his staff, Jack looked over the other teenager. "Why weren't you called to fight when Pitch started messing with stuff?"

His tone came out judgmental and condescending. "I was busy."

Busy, with what? Seeing the question, Fable muttered. "He attacked me first, went after my books, tried to hurt the some of those that I treasured most. More practiced in battle, paper and ink don't exactly stand up to his nightmares."

Her dark skin seemed to pale at the thought. It was then that Jack realized that she had been taken down just like Sandman. But she smiled, as if hearing his thoughts. "Not exactly what you'd think, I fought him to protect the children I loved, the ones he knew I cared for. Otherwise I refused the call, because to vanquish fear, is to vanquish a way of gaining knowledge. I am not a Guardian, Jack Frost, it would seem that Man in the Moon felt you were more qualified than I on the matter of guarding our world's most precious pursuers of knowledge."

Turning, Fable walked through the aisles of bookshelves. "I didn't get involved past that because fear, Snowflake, no matter the form, is a necessary evil, as long as it doesn't get to big for its shoes" She looked over her shoulder, "Tea?"

Jack wasn't sure how to react to this woman. All he could do was stand there and stare as she walked away, the other Guardians following closely behind. Bunnymund came up next to Frost, smirking. Pointing at her, Jack muttered. "Did she just defend Pitch?"

Still smirking, the Australian clapped him on the back. "That's Fable for ya. Her job ta see everything from all sides. Goes a bit starkers from time ta time."

Chuckling, Bunny hopped after the retreating group. Fable was calling back to them. "I've been experimenting with tea leaves. I think I have a specific flavor for each of you.

Shaking his head, Jack took up his staff and flew through the piles of books, momentarily disturbing the pages of the texts left open. "Mind the books please; some of these are thousands of years old, they deserve the highest care and respect."

The crazy bookworm talked as if these books were living things. Upon thinking this, Jack nearly tumbled from the air; right in his path was book, jumping about the floor on a pair of spindly legs. Passing the winter spirit up, it hoped onto a pile of its fellows and wedged its way into a practically packed shelf. "Edgar Allan Poe!"

Fable appeared out of nowhere. Her arms were crossed and she appeared to be glaring at the place where the book had stored itself. "You don't belong in the fantasy section!"

The book slowly descended the shelf, almost resembling a scolded child. Pointing her finger in the direction from where the book came, Fable issued her order. "Get back to mystery and horror, and don't act like I don't see what you're doing, I have eyes on the back of my head mister!"

Begrudgingly, the book dragged its feet and returned to the shelf from whence it came. Shaking her head, Fable looked up at Jack. "Sorry Snowflake, it appears that I don't have a tea leaf that is specifically suited for you. All I have is some iced black breakfast tea."

Taking his silence as a yes, Fable turned on her heel and left Frost in fixation of stunned muteness. Pausing, she looked over her shoulder. "Oi, Snowflake, coming or what?"


	2. Assorted Teas

"How long have you been….Well?"

Turning, Fable gave him a closed mouth smile that didn't seem to reach her eyes. "290 years, 20 days, 6 hours, 12 minutes, and 32 seconds."

That said she went back to ignoring him. At last, the pair made it to what appeared to be a break in the endless line of bookshelves. It was like a clearing in a forest or something along those lines. It was like a living room, a fire was roaring in an ancient grate. There was also a series of moth eaten chairs and sofas. Bunny had managed to take up a spot close to the fire; Tooth was flitting around the room, while her fairies took her orders and flew off every five or so seconds. North was occupying himself in decorating the drab mantle with stockings. Sandy was simply float sleeping again.

Fable gestured to an open spot away from the fire, and then sped out of the living room, disappearing in the labyrinth of books yet again. Shaking his head, Jack threw himself into a leather sofa. Turning, North took notice of the stunned look on the winter spirit's face. "What's wrong Jack….. Oh, you saw books huh?"

Slowly he nodded. "Yeah, I saw books…. Do they all walk?"

Glancing over her shoulder, Tooth answered his question. "Yep, makes it easier for one spirit to manage such a big library. Humans never stop printing books, and Fable is charged with collecting every single one of them."

Leaning, forward Jack laughed. "This place can't be that big."

There was clink of porcelain, and the Guardians looked up. Fable stood before them, bearing a rather large wooden tray laden with an assortment of cups. "My domain is always growing Snow cone. Every book ever published is given a home here. I even take in homeless books, so I have extra copies of just about everything."

Putting the tray onto the coffee table, the knowledge spirit began to distribute the tea. "Bunny, I have a carrot tea infused with some cinnamon. It's a bit reminiscent of carrot cake."

That said, she handed Bunny the tie-dye tea cup. Turning to North she explained his beverage. "I managed to make a sort of gingerbread infusion with hints of peppermint. I think it does the Christmas holiday justice."

North took the largest of the cups she offered and he drank from it, smiling appreciatively. "Tooth, I made you a simple Green tea, I've read many articles that say this particular kind of tea is good for the teeth."

Nodding her approval, Tooth accepted her cup and took a delicate sip. Fable looked at Sandman and shrugged, leaving his cup of tea on the table for when he woke up. Turning to Jack, what little cheeriness she had seemed to blanch. "I took a wild guess and figured you weren't one for hot tea. So I made some iced breakfast tea with some mint in it."

She handed Jack the only glass out of the bunch, shrugging, he took a sip and shuddered. "Sugars on the tray have at it."


	3. Tailypo Monster

Taking the seat in the armchair across from Bunny, Fable looked over the Guardians "Any particular reason as to why you all have graced me with your presence?"

Glancing at North, a devilish smile played on her lips. "Did I make the Naughty list?"

Jack laughed. "What could you possibly do to make the Naughty list?"

Fable's eyes hardened. "Never judge a book by its cover Snowflake. Before I settled down, I was quite the little mischief maker."

"Settled down?"

Fable grabbed for an unclaimed tea cup. Taking a careful sip, she nodded. "The ability to read wasn't always so common. Before I was given the library, I traveled everywhere, telling tales of heroism, romance, adventure, magic, and so on….. I got a little over zealous when it came to the adults that couldn't see me. Actually I had the ability to manipulate fire."

Tooth looked up, enraptured. "I didn't know you were a fire elemental."

Setting the cup down, the knowledge spirit glanced at the flames that roared in the grate. "Once, a long time ago, when story telling by the fires became a….Dead art, Man in the Moon took that away. I never used to be so bookish actually. I could read well enough, but it took some time to adjust to books and the written word being the main form of passing tales on…. Anyway, from time to time I would come across a preacher or two who claimed me a demon, my hands had this tendency to slip….And out of nowhere, their trousers would spontaneously combust."

Her eyes glittered behind her glasses, as a smile to match danced merely on her lips. "North hasn't forgiven me, even if it has been, oh 100 years give or take."

She took another drink of tea, pausing for a second, Fable laughed, her voice like crinkling paper. "Oh my, I was rambling; sorry it's been a while since I've spoken with those who can actually talk back. So, back to my question, what has caused you to come a tapping upon my chamber door?"

Setting his cup down, North focused his attention on the wisp of a girl. "Manny spoke, said you request our presence?"

Fable's eyes widened and she set her tea down. "Oh, oh I had forgotten. Yes, I did invite you here didn't I?"

Leaping from her chair, the knowledge spirit ran to the main aisle. Her hands shot out, fingers splayed, the floors began to rumble. Then, the book shelves began to fly by, much like the underground trains, making the living room into some sort of platform. With the snap of her fingers, Fable brought streaming of shelves to a halt. Nodding her satisfaction, she returned her attention to the Guardians. Jack looked over her shoulder, taking in the almost ghostly look of the books and their shelves that they resided in. Seeing a board hanging by rusted chains at the entrance of the aisle, it read 'Horror and Mystery.'

Beckoning to the Guardians, Fable walked into the aisle. Once the others were trailing her, only then did she speak. "My books are becoming restless. Texts that hold the tales of fear and horror are becoming wilder with each passing day. They are attempting to break from their assigned section. Monsters and the evilest of things are tearing from their pages."

This was all very confusing to the Guardians, why was this such a problem? Sure, it was unfortunate that the knowledge spirit was having trouble in controlling her domain, but what did it have to do with them? Again, she caught their confusion and looked over her shoulder. "The last time this happened was when Pitch was starting to rebel. The library was a complete mess. I had the Tailypo monster ripping through my most rare of manuscripts to find his bloody tail. Great Moon, I woke up with him at the edge of my bed one night….."

Jack raised his hand. As if he was student in school "Tailypo monster?"

With a groan, Fable rubbed the space between her eyes. "It's a creature from an Appalachian folktale! It has red eyes" She circled her fingers over her eyes "Big fangs" then her pointer fingers were in place of her canines. Realizing how foolish she appeared thanks to the stifled laughter of Frost, Fable shook her head. "Either way, it's a creature that I'm not particularly fond of waking up to….. The point is, is that, as cute as it was to see my books organizing themselves into the wrong section, it stopped being cute after…. that happened."

She leaned against the shelf behind her, as if exhausted. The Guardians were still lost, her tangent had set them back a pace, and it was almost as confusing as trying to decipher what Sandman was saying. Speak of the devil; Fable felt something tugging at her pants leg. Looking down, she found the dream inducer looking up at her. Pictures were flying over his head in an array of sand. Yet, she nodded as if she understood him. Suddenly, she jumped up and down, pointing at the dwarf of a Guardian. "Yes, yes! That's what I was saying; I was saying that the restlessness of my books is the telling of Pitch's return!"

Fable stopped jumping up and down; her smile was no longer present. She had taken in the impact of what she had just declared. That is to say, she didn't miss Frost spinning his pointer finger next to head as an indication of her crazy, and Bunny hitting him upside the head. Bring down her relief in the presence of someone finally understanding her meaning; she repeated her words in a more somber manner. "I believe that Pitch was not entirely vanquished."

* * *

_**Author's Note: Hello my dearest readers. I have just decided to tell you that I have heard the tale of Tailypo. Twice actually, the first time I had come across it, I read in a book called "Short and Shivery." Needless to say, the picture of the creature in the book gave me nightmares for the past week. The second time I heard the tale, it was told to me by the a man known as Mark Lewis, a local and well known story teller in my town. Again, nightmares about the creepy little fuck of a monster haunted me for almost a week (Pitch, you freaking suck you know that.) Anyway, what I wanted to say was, give the story a look, its actually pretty good, even better when you get a storyteller regaling you with details of the blood and the voice of the little bastard. **_

_**So on another note, I hope you are enjoying my story so far. If you think Fable is acting fruit loops, that was sort of my intention. I find that anyone with a vast amount of knowledge at their disposal to be a bit tangent based. I hope you liked this chapter, please review and tell me what you think, I am always curious, and always willing to hear feedback and advice from my readers.  
**_


	4. Distrust

The silence seemed to be everlasting, the Guardians weren't exactly certain on how to react to this news. This left Fable in a very awkward position, which wasn't helpful in her opinion. Throwing her arms up in the air she hissed. "Do I have to repeat myself, I said Pitch has returned!"

North was the first to speak for the group "You entirely sure about this?"

Letting out an exasperated yell, Fable turned away, continuing down the passage. "You're honestly questioning me Claus?!"

Jack stepped in. "Well, you did defend Pitch when we first came here…"

She turned on a dime, in a flash she stood before the Winter Spirit, gold eyes narrowed, and glasses just barely sitting on the bridge of her nose. Despite the foot that Frost had on her, Fable's glare reduced him to a scolded child. "Are you saying that I'm in league with him? You must be joking!"

Bunny pulled Jack away from her. "Look, Sheila, we ain't saying that you're in with him…."

Angry glare focused at the rabbit, Fable snarled "Then what, eh? You think I value Pitch over the children, my books? Do you have any idea what he did the first time he started messing with the way of things?!"

She pressed her hands against the surrounding shelves, again they roared by, leaving the floors rumbling but unmoving. At last, the shelves slowed, or if you could call them shelves. The Guardians found themselves surrounded, by what looked like a barren wasteland, remnants of books and wood lay scattered in piles of blackened sand. "Oh, believe me, Pitch thought as you do now. And I didn't exceed his expectations. He wanted me to join him, and when I turned him down, he lost his temper. Took out an entire wing of the library, specifically the one with information on the on him, and on other possible allies. You're lucky I kept him away from the section that held information on you guys, he would have had a field day with that."

Looking over the destruction, Fable ran her thin fingers through her hair. "I'm still trying to pick up the pieces, Great Moon, I'm still recovering."

Tooth finally spoke. "What do you mean you're recovering?"

Fixing the fairy with a careful look, slowly, Fable turned and lifted the back of her shirt, revealing a wicked scar that ran along her back. The scabs ran black, but there were flecks of gold in the black that shone like sand in the sunlight. After the Guardians had been given enough time to examine it, the knowledge spirit let her shirt fall. "I stood against Pitch well enough, but he knew something about the connection I have to my domain. My collection gives me power, and to lay waste to it, is laying waste to me. After destroying a decent portion of my library, Pitch went after the children and adults that I had helped throughout the years. I confronted him before he could cause them harm. He could have killed me, but what kindness I showed him in the past stayed his hand."

This earned a snort of laughter from Jack. "For all we know, you could still be in league with him, if he is back. Destroyed books and a scar don't say anything about you."

That was the straw that broke the camel's back. Fable was back in the winter spirit's face. "You don't want to challenge me in my home Frosty the Snowman."

She didn't scare him; Jack leaned over her, signature mischievous smirk in place. "Oh, I'm shaking, what's a bookworm like you gonna do, hit me with a chemistry textbook?"

The girl sneered, her eyes flashing. "That would be a punishment to the book, it would probably be more hurt than you, what with you thick skull."

Jack snarled the cold radiating off him like a potent toxin. "Did you just call me stupid?"

There was a snicker, not like the gentle crinkle of laughter like before, instead it sounded like the ripping of paper. "Why yes, yes I did. I was worried the insult would fly over your pretty white head."

Pulling back, apparently satisfied, Fable looked up at North. "I want to help you, but you're going to have to trust me."

The Russian rubbed the back of his head. "Your relationship with Pitch, very questionable"

Rolling her eyes, the girl rolled her shoulders back, trying to add inches to her height. "As far as I'm concerned, our bond is shattered. The moment he came here with the intention to do me and the children harm, our friendship and understanding went out the window."

Fire light eyes traveled over to Bunny and Tooth, finally landed on Sandy. "I have never given you reason not to trust me, the fact that I didn't ally with him is proof enough, how much proof do you need!?"

Again, there was silence, and in it, Fable's shoulders fell. The bits of the library wing seemed to evaporate into thin air, and the Guardians found that they were back in the living room. Their tea no longer hot, but lukewarm. "Forget it. You obviously don't need my help."

Looking around, they found, instead of the wisp of girl that had accompanied them, they looked on to the face of a wizened old woman. Hair grey as ash, skin wrinkled like leather, though her eyes still flickered like the candle wick. Yet, they were downcast, practically glaring at the floor. "Chaucer will see you out."

With a simple wave of the hand the Guardians found themselves dismissed into the capable pages of a rather old looking book, which hobbled across the floor, leading them on. Bunny looked over his shoulder at the old woman Fable had become. Looking up at North, he spoke at a whisper. "Ya think he's back?"

Tooth stepped into the conversation. "She wouldn't just lie to us about that, Fable may be a bit…. Off sometimes, but she'd never lie about something so serious."

"Do you really think she's that trustworthy? She went and defended Pitch like a good buddy when we first got here!"

Bunnymund gave the winter spirit a look. "Nothing buddy, buddy about that scar on her back mate."

Sandy nodded his agreement, a picture of himself and Pitch forming, depicting the point in battle where the Nightmare King had taken him down. As the images pass over his head, the small Guardian shuddered at the memory.

* * *

_**Author's Note: My heart goes out to those families and friends and loved ones that have lost beloved ones in the elementary school shooting in Connecticut, as well as the stabbing at a pre-school in China. This world is indeed fucked up, but the best we can do is get on with our lives and keep going and not die ourselves. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Review and all that! **_


	5. Spring Heeled Jack

The days passed slowly, and the Guardians went about their business. To most they appeared unfazed by the warning that Fable issued, but in their heads her words were playing over and over again. Like a skipping record 'Pitch not entirely vanquished.'

Fable seemed to be the only one acting on her words. The next morning, bright and early, she set out from her library, in several different locations. You see, her domain moved across the globe, occupying several different buildings in several different cities. It never stopped moving, unless told otherwise, and whenever she sensed the very subtle shake of the floor, she left, unseen and unheeded by the world, except, perhaps by the spare few that had come to her for stories, safety, and advice.

Yet again, the knowledge spirit felt the tremble of the floors, and yet again she set off into the world. This time into the icy streets of New York City, bundled up against the cold, a total of three books written by one, Meredith Ann Pierce, tucked safely in the folds of her worn black pea coat. Fable found herself mixing with the hustle and bustle of the foot traffic, sometimes feeling her own sense of non existence in the eyes of the mortals as they walked right through her. She knew exactly where she needed to go, that being a small one bedroom apartment at the edge of the Bronx. Upon arrival, Fable found the child she was searching for. The kid was no older than thirteen.

Pitiful flakes of snow were starting to fall, and Fable caught the subtle shiver of the girl. Approaching the bench, she pulled out the books she was protecting against the ice and cold. Gently, she tapped the books against the girl's head, causing said child to jump and spin on the spot. "Hello Lydia."

Doe brown eyes seemed to overflow with happy tears and Fable found herself flat her back, breath being squeezed from her as little twig arms clutched her in a tight hug "Aunty Gemma!"

For a moment, Fable found she was overwhelmed. She hadn't felt this kind of a hug in so long. Returning the hug, the knowledge spirit got to her feet, the little girl holding fast to her. Finally, she was released and was given the chance to look over the petite red head. "It's been so long, where have you been!? I tried to find your store, but it was gone."

Knurled hand stroked Lydia's hair, and green eyes looked up into one golden eye, the other fogged over with apparent blindness. Taking a knee, Fable smiled kindly to the child. "You had no need of me; you've grown in these last three years. Become stronger, and surer."

This did nothing but make Lydia more upset. "B-but, I've missed your stories, the one about the girl who beat Spring Heeled Jack."

Taking a seat on the park bench, Fable patted the spot next to her. "I know my big sprite, but you can't spend your life listening to an old woman ramble. Now, how has school been?"

Lydia sat beside her, leaning against her like the old times. "It's been alright, they've stopped teasing me you know."

Fable nodded her satisfaction "Good, good, and what of the fiend at the window?"

For a moment, the girl stiffened, but burst in a fit of the giggles. "I opened the window and let him in…."

The spirit couldn't wait to hear this. "And?"

Lydia looked up at her, green eyes sparkling with pride. Suddenly, the girl was on her feet, reenacting her heroic deeds. "I hit him on the head with my brother's baseball bat, and I said 'have at thee demon of the roofs!' Just like what Felicity said in your story!"

Fable couldn't hold back anymore and began to laugh. "Ha! You…. You hit him with a baseball bat eh? Ha, ha, oh my heart, that is brilliant sprite!"

Red hair went flying as Lydia nodded. "Yeah, then he seemed kinda stunned and then I took another swing, got his legs that time, then…then I told him I wasn't afraid of him. And, and he stared at me for the longest time, and I had the bat ready. Then, he took off out the window muttering and stuff!"

Fable couldn't be more proud of Lydia than she was now. Leaning forward, she cupped the child's cheek gently. "You did very well sprite, you are truly a hero, better than Felicity."

Lydia's smile was so large it could have overtaken her face like that. She had truly grown into a beautiful and strong young woman. Remembering her gift, Fable took her hand away and grabbed for the books. "I brought you something sprite. An early Christmas gift, if you will."

The child giggled with excitement and took the books gently. Reading the titles to herself and then out loud "'The DarkAngel,' 'The Gathering of the Gargoyles,' and 'Pearl Soul of the World' by Meredith Ann Pierce."

Nodding, Fable explained her gift. "All three books are the tale of a brave young woman named Ariel, at first she is afraid and weak, but through her adventures and because of the depth of her love for friends, she finds an inner strength."

While Lydia studied the cover picture, Fable stood and knelt in front of the child. "Lydia, I need you to listen to me."

The girl looked up, catching the serious tone in the supposed old woman's voice. "I did not come back to just give you gifts, I came here to tell you that things, things aren't going to always be friendly. Bad things are happening right now, things I am not at liberty to discuss, though is hurts my old heart that I can't tell you."

There was a pause, Fable took a breath and continued. "Something is going happen, and things are going to get scary, not just for you, but for others as well. I need you to be strong ok?"

She could see the worry and fear in the child's eyes. Fable gave her a reassuring smile. "I know you'll be strong? You stood up to the Roof Walker; you can stand up to anything. Promise me that you will believe in me, believe in the story about Felicity, and believe in yourself and your strength."

Slowly, Lydia nodded and returned the smile, the bravery shinned in her eyes like the sun. "I promise Aunty."

Fable nodded, and pulled her into a hug. "Good girl, now I have to go ok."

Lydia did not cry and attempt to follow her; instead she stayed at the bench and cracked open one her books and began to drink in the words. Fable knew she would be ok, she was prepared for Pitch's return, and if he came for her again, and Fable was…detained, she knew her little sprite would be ok. The knowledge spirit looked into the gray skies, catching the faint wisp of Aurora Borealis, more commonly called the Northern Lights by the non scientific mortals. Oh yes, she could see North's call to gather the Guardians, all spirits could. Something was happening, and she had a feeling she knew.

* * *

Fable was correct in her assumptions. Pitch was well and truly making himself, known to the Guardians, though from what the five felt, him revealing himself had been unintentional. Sandman had been the one to see him, in the room of, not a child, but a teenager. From what Sandman had seen, he was collecting the unfortunate's nightmares, which seemed a far cry blacker than the sand taken from the fear of children. If anything, it was as if the sand he collected was the absence of light itself.

North had a time of trying to understand with his friend was saying when he came to the Pole, frantic pictures flashing over his head, going a mile a minute. After a good hour, and Sandman taking a moment to breath, North got the storied and called upon his fellows to gather.

After relaying Sandy's story, the Guardians fell quiet. Bunnymund was the first to break the silence. "Shelia was tellin the truth."

Jack cut in from his place at the window. "That doesn't prove anything."

"Oh bite ya bum Snow Globe!"

"Don't tell me to shut it Cotton Ball!"

Ignoring the scrap between Bunny and Jack, North stroked his beard. "What we do now? Pitch appears stronger that before, this very bad."

Tooth glanced up at the Moon outside the work shop. "Has he said anything?"

North shook his head. "Manny says nothing."

Sandman floated over to the North, above his head was the image of a woman. Upon closer inspection, they all recognized it as Fable. Another person appeared, judging by the crook the person carried, it was easy to deduce that it was Jack. Now he was falling to his knees, hands in the praying the position, begging for something from Fable.

Nodding, North turned to the Guardians at large. "We apologize to Fable first, perhaps she know something about Pitch that we don't. Jack, Bunny, you go get her now!"

Jack glared "Why do I have to apologize?"

Bunny tapped the floor and opened one of his portals "Because you were a jerk and nothin more temptin to her than seeing you beggin for forgiveness. Hop along mate!"

That said, down the hole Bunny went, and begrudgingly, Jack followed suit. When the pair reached the entrance to Fable's domain, they found themselves in what appeared to be London, England. Jack took in the surroundings. "I thought the place was in Portland, Oregon."

Chuckling, Bunnymund went up to the door, and opened it. "It was, and is, Shelia's a bit of a drifter, an so is her library."

Shrugging, Jack followed Bunny through the door. The interior had not changed, despite what it looked like on the outside. Once the door shut, they traveled further and further into the library. Soon they found themselves being greeted by a book which was titled 'The Art of Courtly Love' by Andreas Capellanus. Like the book Jack had seen before, it was moving about on spindly legs. Upon seeing Bunny and Jack, it bowed to them and walked almost gracefully (it attempted graceful) down the passage, further into the domain. The two weren't really sure what to do, until the book stopped and turned to 'look' at them, it appeared to be waiting.

Jack really wasn't sure what to make of this, so he looked to Bunny, who merely shrugged as if he saw this kind of thing on a regular basis. "Afta you mate."

Taking up his staff and resting it on his shoulder, Jack took the lead and followed the book which now appeared to be nancing down the aisle. After a good five minutes or so, the book stopped, bowed to the pair once more and leapt onto a shelf, finding a place among its fellows. The winter spirit wasn't sure where to go from there, that is, until Bunny gave him a nudge and indicated that he direct his attention to what lay ahead.

There was a large table that took up a great deal of space at the end of the passage, and sitting on the table top was Fable. She appeared to be holding a tome of sorts. It looked both very old and burnt. All her focus seemed to be zeroed in on it, her fingers gently running over the crisped pages. Taking in the rest of the knowledge spirit's appearance, Jack and Bunny noticed that her glasses were bigger than necessary, and magnified her eyes to the point where they looked like two polished gold coins. Her hair was also pulled into a very prim and proper bun, keeping any stray curls from cluttering her vision. "You two gonna explain why you're back, because the suspense is well and truly killing me."

Before he could so much as speak, Jack found himself being pushed toward the table. Looking over his shoulder, he gave Bunnymund a glare that would, if possible freeze hell over. The bunny matched the look with a 'apologize now, or I'll kick you to death' look. In all this, Fable didn't so much as spare them a glance. "So, what're you working on?"

At this, Fable rolled her eyes, attention still on the book. "Eating a pizza Frost Bite, what does it look like I'm doing?"

Finally, she directed her attention to Jack, finding him at a loss. "I'm repairing some books that some religious nutters fed to a bon fire."

Shaking her head and returning to work, she muttered. "Manny as my witness, his head is as thick as permafrost."

She was seriously asking for it, Jack was ready to put this entire place into a second ice age, but a look from Bunnymund subdued all apocalyptic intentions. Swallowing his pride, Frost made for the table, and took a seat next to Fable "Listen Bookworm."

The knowledge spirit refused to give him any form of her attention "Alright, Fable I wanted to ask you something."

Putting the book down gently Fable finally looked at him, magnified eyes, tight bun, and all. Jack just couldn't resist. "I wanted to ask you to take off your glasses, shake your hair out of that bun, look at me and say 'do you know what the penalty is for an overdue library book is Mr. Frost?"

Her eyes narrowed, but to his utter amazement, Fable began to remove her glasses, setting them on the table along with the book. Next she proceeded to pull her hair out of the bun, tossing the wild curls from her face. Leaning closer to Jack, she gave him what could only be described as a very dangerous and somehow seductive look. The winter spirit actually found that he was pulling away from her. "Do you know what the penalty is for an overdue book Mr. Frost?"

She practically a part of him now, Fable had all but shattered the ideal of personal space. Jack finally found his voice. "No?"

Fable smiled and her eyes traveled up his body, finally meeting his eyes. Leaning in ever closer, her lips were a mere hair's breathe from his ear. "I'll have to confiscate your corneas."

Quick as a wink, she pushed Jack off the table, resulting in him hitting the ground rather painfully. Looking down at him from her position on the table, Fable had adopted an un-amused look. "Hmm, yes naughty librarian jokes…. How bloody original you are frost for brains."

Jumping off the table, Fable walked up to Bunnymund. "Let me guess, Pitch showed himself didn't he?"

Bunny nodded. "And you and Mr. Suave over there were sent to collect me?"

Yet another nod, "He was also supposed to apologize to ya."

Fable chuckled, and looked over at Jack who had picked himself up off the ground. "Oh, I think I've wounded his pride enough to suffice for an apology."

Oh, he so desperately wanted to turn her into an ice sculpture. She knew it too, which made it all the worse. Giving him a wink, Fable looked back at Bunny. "I need to grab a few things before we go, feel free to peruse the books while you wait."

Jack would definitely 'peruse' the books…. More like freeze them. But Fable turned and glared at him. "Harm any of my books Jack Frost and I will put you in a world of hurt."

* * *

_**Author's Note: Well Fable is the lil devil ain't she. Anyway, phew! This is probably gonna be my longest chapter ever. I really wanted to show Fable interacting with a child, I felt it would reveal a lot about her as a character and someone who may have been considered over Jack for the Guardianship. I figured this was the best way to show it. Also, I would like to thank** **imaninja41 **_

_**She was kind enough to give me one of her ideas, that being the Sexy librarian bit. Though I modified it from what she originally wrote in one of her reviews. I loved the idea and I made sure it got in. So thank you dearest Imaninja41 for your input, it came out great.**  
_

_**So I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and to my readers of "Voices" bear with me, I hit a sort of road block creativity wise, and this fic is sucking in a ton of attention. This one involves a lot of research on my part.  
**_


	6. Hide and Seek

Fable disappeared into another aisle of shelves, leaving the two Guardians alone. Bunny turned slowly. Jack glared at him, and straightened his sweatshirt. "Not a word Wallaby."

Paws up, Bunnymund said nothing, though the look on his face spoke volumes. There was a reason Bunny got along with Fable so well, they both seemed to share an inherent dislike of one Jack Frost. She found the 300 year old teenager to be a bit over zealous in handing out snow days, being a knowledge spirit she valued learning. One or two snow days were fine, but she had seen him give several cities five days worth of snow that closed schools. As for Bunnymund, need we mention the blizzard of 68?

It wasn't long until Long Ears was occupied with a book that covered the topic of Faberge eggs, which had wandered over to the rabbit as if drawn by some invisible force. Jack wasn't left out by the books; he felt something tapping at his bare feet, before him stood a blue photo album, which appeared to be looking up at him with such a strange innocence. Groaning, he stooped to pick it up. Opening it, he was able to deduce that the album was quite old. The pages were yellowed with time, and the binding looked strained. Flipping through the pages, he could only find pictures of windows, upon closer inspection; he realized that they were in fact photographs that focused on the frosted designs on the glass panes. So he had himself a fan did he? That seemed a bit odd for someone who had just pushed him off a table. Putting the book down, he shooed it away, watching it as it toted down the passage. Fable still wasn't back yet. "What's taking her so long?"

Bunny shrugged, nose still stuck in his book. "Females always take forever ta get ready."

Crook in hand, Jack shot up from the ground. He was getting tired of waiting. Perhaps he would get some fun out of exploring the library…. Or perhaps he could annoy Fable. The bird's eye view of the library was staggering, North had been right when he told him about it before they first came here. This place didn't seem to have an end, it just kept going. Spinning around, Jack flew over the bookshelves, trying to seek the knowledge spirit out. This was starting to prove difficult.

Yet, he didn't seem to notice something crouching within the confines of the shelves. Her books had kindly accommodated her. There was a smile on her face, and her eyes glittered with childlike glee. She loved to play hide and seek. When the winter spirit had his back turned, she pulled away from her books, her fingers digging into the wood of the ledge. Not as sound was made as she turned her back to the shelves, ready to spring.

When Jack turned, only then did she pounce, jumping right over him using his head as a launch point to reach the opposite shelf. Taking up roost at the top of the bookcase, she leaned back crossing her legs almost delicately, fixing her glasses which had gone askew. "Never sneak up on me in my domain Frost Bite, you'll never succeed."

He could only glare; she was seriously ruining his fun. Jack found that he wanted to catch her off guard, shock her, and make her unsure. Yet she was always one step ahead of him, be it in words or action. Flashing him yet another sardonic smile, Fable stepped off the shelf and went careening down to the floor. Landing on her feet, she looked up at him. "Shall we then? I think Bunny has finished reading up on Faberge eggs."

As she walked, Jack noticed that she had changed from her usual get up, which had been a simple brown tunic, black slacks, and a pair of plain looking and scuffed ankle high boots. Now she had darned a brown tank-top, a faded pair of jeans, and a burgundy leather jacket, she was still wearing the boots, and on her back was a worn looking satchel which was filled with…. Jack took a wild guess…books. Fable had even put her hair back up in a bun for the occasion, though the bun was now held in place by…..were those daggers? Great Moon the woman was dressed for war. For a moment she seemed almost threatening, but her glasses seemed to kill the effect all together. Smirking, Jack swooped down, beating her in meeting Bunny back at the repair table.

Bunny seemed amused by Fable's change in appearance. "Are ya expecting a stouch or something Sheila?"

Shouldering her pack, she gave him a once over. "Coming from the Kangaroo who runs around with boomerangs and exploding eggs, that's rich."

This earned her a laugh, Jack pouted. How come whenever he called Bunny a Kangaroo he got yelled at? That just didn't seem fair. "Suppose it is lil digger, shall we?"

Fable winked up at him. "Just let me close up shop."

She went over to her bookcases, running her hands over the wood, her eyes seemed to shine brighter than ever. Gradually, the candles that lit the domain were out, cloaking the trio in darkness. "Alright, let's go!"

Jack felt Fable brush past him, whispering in his ear. "By the by, he lets me call him Kangaroo because I didn't cause the blizzard of 68."

She spun away from him, taking place next to Bunny. "Take it away maestro!"

He tapped the floor, opening a portal to the Pole. Giggling, Fable jumped into the hole, followed by Jack and finally Bunnymund himself.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Guess what kind of weather I'm getting this evening... That's right! Snow! Last night there was a wind and rain storm, tonight there is snow and freezing temperatures. Thank you Jack Frost, the powder is much appreciated. I hope you guys like this chapter, and I am loving the reviews and ideas you are giving me, keep it up! Enjoy!**_


	7. Ink Bombs

Fable felt euphoric, completely and utterly elated. Running through the grassy portal like a mad woman, she actually managed to keep pace with Bunnymund for a few seconds. Manny had gifted her with some abilities that had fallen into disuse after she settled into her domain. She was quick on her feet; hardy in body to hold against the elements in travel, and in her movements she was almost nymph-like. The later ability had never ceased its usefulness, Fable found it helpful in navigating her home.

Though, her stamina could only last her for a short time, and she fell behind, forcing Bunny and Jack to slow their progress. Despite all this, Fable was still smiling. Feeling that the journey was taking too long, Bunny gave the lush ground a tap, and the tunnel tipped, knocking Fable right off her feet. This wiped the smile clean off her face as she flew through the tunnel, screaming in terror.

Laughing, Jack flew up next to her. "What's up?"

The look she gave him was both withering and hilarious. She looked traumatized. "What's up!?"

Her words came out in a hysteric shriek. "I'm sliding to my doom! My arse is probably being scraped raw! That's what's up!"

Hooting with laughter, Jack turned over and rode the wind currents on his back. "Don't like going fast do you?"

Fable's usually calm eyes were bulging. Though Bunny was the cause of her momentary collapse of calm, Jack still smiled as the thought of finally having vengeance. Oh, this was going to be so much fun. Frost righted himself slowing his progress. Taking up position behind his fellow spirit he rested his hands on her shoulders. First he lowered the tip of his staff onto the ground, creating a sort of ice slide that ran through the tunnel. Fable's attention snapped to him, curiosity overriding her desire to voice her terror. Her eyes locked with Jack's and he smiled, leaning in his whispered. "Hold on."

Grabbing her shoulders, he shot the pair of them through the tunnel. "Are you insane?!"

Fable shut her eyes. "Aw common bookworm, let your hair down, have some fun for once!"

Eyes still shut, she shook he head. "I have fun, in my own way!"

Laughing, Jack spun her around so she could face him. "You wouldn't know fun if it bit you on the nose!"

Her eyes flew open. "_You're_ idea of fun is fucking mental!"

This was just priceless "Hey, language!"

The look he got this time seemed to be absent of all terror. If looks could kill, Jack felt he would be ashes on ice by now. He still smiled though, that shit eating 'I'm going to do something that I call fun, but it will just terrorize you' smile that Fable was learning to hate. "You may wanna turn around, we're here."

Eyes wide, Fable forced herself to turn. The tunnel was reaching a very sharp upwards dead end. In two seconds flat, Fable was careening out into the open air. Soon she was landing painfully on her back, despite the fact that her satchel cushioned her fall. Groaning, she sat up. "I'm going to kill him. Immortal or not, he dies."

Brushing the snow and ice off her legs, Fable looked around. Her jaw dropped at what greeted her…. So this was the famous workshop of North. She had to admit, her library looked like a Barnes and Noble compared to this place. It was truly magnificent.

Of course, she had seen North's workshop before, but that had been in the first few years of her beginning, it had changed so much in the last couple centuries. When she had first seen the shop, it had been so much smaller and not as many Yetis occupied the place. Of course, the world population had skyrocketed since the mid 1700's. The explosion in population probably explained the large globe that sat rooted in the floor in front of her, a new addition to the place. Beautiful lights dotted its surface like the string of lights on a Christmas tree, seemed appropriate. Feeling a heavy hand on her shoulder, Fable glanced up, finding a very proud North surveying his home "Impressive yes?"

Sometimes, looking at him, the knowledge spirit thought of him as a sort of grandfather figure, granted, a large in stature Russian grandfather figure. Still, it wasn't a wonder that for a while, the children called him Father Christmas "More than impressive."

She caught sight of a familiar mop of white hair. "Excuse me North, I have to… Speak with Jack."

Nodding, North relinquished his hold on her shoulder, and watched as she calmly made her way over to white haired teenager. What came next was both shocking and slightly humorous. Fable walked past Jack, reached back and grabbed his ear, dragging him with her into a more private section of the workshop. "Hey! Ow ow ow!"

She all put threw him away from her. Spinning on her heel, she jabbed a finger into his chest. Her words coming out like the hiss of an angry cat "Don't ever do that to me again."

There was that smile again, great bloody Moon she hated that smile. The fact that stood a good few inches taller than her really wasn't helping. Especially when he leaned over her "Aww, I'm sorry bookworm, I didn't mean to freak you out."

Fable was livid, how dare he mock her! "I have half a mind to take my ink bombs and shove them all in your mouth!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Ink bombs?"

Like what happened with the explanation with the Tailypo monster, Fable went on a tangent. Reaching into the pockets of her jeans, she pulled out a few cherry sized balls. Holding on up she smirked. "Stole the idea from Bunny with his exploding eggs, throw one of these babies and you either have a decent distraction or a way of blinding your enemy to give you time to attack or give you some time to get away. It's a bit reminiscent of what the octopus and squid do when they're…..HEY!"

Jack laughed. "You're easily distracted aren't you?"

Shoving the bombs back in her pocket, Fable stood on her toes in an attempt to appear threatening. Smirking, Jack leaned in touching his nose to hers. She could feel the bite of cold on hers, but ignored it; she wasn't going to give him pleasure in this. "Pull a stunt like that again, and I'll make you regret it."

He was still smiling, was there no way to wipe that grin on his face?! "You know, you're cute when you're angry."

That did it, grabbing one of her bombs; Fable shoved it in his mouth. Watching with a deep satisfaction as black ink caused the winter spirit to sputter and gag. Grinning like the cat that got the canary, Fable nodded to herself. "You know, this is kind of like how one would go about training a puppy. Only instead of a spray bottle used for punishment, you get an ink bomb in the mouth."

Jack glared at her, though he was still smiling past the fowl tasting ink, behind his back a snowball was taking shape and it had her name on it. Fable began pacing, apparently lost in thought about the prospects of her ink bombs. "You know. The more I think about this, the more I like this idea…"

A cold slush ball collided with her face. Fable blinked, feeling a warm sense of fun and joy begin to overtake her. She'd read about Frost's ability to bring out the fun in people with a simple itty bitty snowflake or a snowball to the face. Jack was leaning against the wall, his staff resting lazily on his shoulder as he watched the snowball take effect. He had to admit, it was interesting watching Fable go through processing the joy he inflicted, she appeared to be fighting it to. That was a first. Her nose twitched and her eyes seemed to glow, and she started giggling. There is was Jack smiled, revealing his ink coated teeth. One look at them and Fable went into a fit of hysterical laughter, pointing at him, more specifically at his teeth. "What's with her mate?"

Looking over his shoulder, Jack found Bunnymund, who was staring at Fable, looking a bit concerned. Bunny glanced at him and took in the ink that was had stained his mouth. "What did ya do Frost?"

* * *

_**Author's Note: It would appear that Jack and Fable are really bumping heads now huh? Anyway, I've been thinking about Fable's voice, I've been thinking or either a very very light Irish accent or maybe even British or English... What do you guys think? Also, guess what I woke up to this morning... MORE SNOW! Yes, tons of the white stuff, I took my dog out to walk in it, it was lovely, also read a book, and enjoyed some hot chocolate (with a bit of peppermint Kahlua in it) next to a roaring fire, all the snowy day cliches. So back on track, as far as voice and accents go for Fable what do you all think? Enjoy this chapter, review and all that. **_


	8. Unladylike

Again, the winter spirit said nothing. Instead, turning his attention back to Fable, who appeared to be dancing and laughing like a child "So what if I did, 'bout time she had some fun."

Fable was smiling to herself, spinning around in circles. She had taken up humming a tune, it sounded Celt in origin. "Come away oh human child, to the waters and the wild."

Pointing his staff at her, Jack glanced at Bunny. "She sings?"

"Oh yes, singing is one of the many forms of storytelling, as is dancing, so many forms, all of them I have a talent in."

Her voice no longer held an edge; it had lost all its anger and was replaced by nothing but pure bliss and joy. Laughing, Fable took Jack by the arm and pulled him up to her. "Care to dance Frosty?"

He could hear the Kangaroo snickering behind him. "The moment she recovers mate, she'll tear ya ta pieces."

Fable didn't seem to hear him, her lamplight eyes were focused on Jack, and he could catch the twinkle of blue that played in them that had come from the snowball. Feeling daring, he nodded. She smiled, something Jack found that he was growing fond of. Fable wasn't one to smile, and when she did it sat unnaturally upon her face like a mask. This smile, this smile was very much real, despite the fact that it came about thanks to the influence of a quote on quote joy induced snowball.

Taking up the Guardian's hands, Fable led him through a dance around the spot. Jack hadn't danced in over a hundred years, and even when he did, it had been a flurry of movements to old music. Not slow and or to the vocals of a knowledge spirit. Something strange came over him as he focused on her words, they carried a tale, and he found himself seeing the glen of the Faye folk that she sung of. He could picture the child that trekked through the woods, led by the hands of faeries. In this moment, Jack was beginning to grasp the true mystics of Fable's powers. She was like the ultimate storyteller.

Jack was not a graceful dancer, but Fable was a great teacher. He was constantly stumbling and stepping on her feet. She barely batted an eyelash, and would run him through the steps again, taking the pain in her feet, until at last Jack was able to gain some grace in the movements. Soon, the pair was moving about the floor without incident. Though Frost was cheating, embarrassment had caused him to call on the winds to lifts him from the ground, he was in his element and there he was graceful, there he could lead Fable through the constantly changing movements.

Yet, the winter spirit didn't take notice that the blue twinkling in her eyes was fading. Even more so, he took no notice in the fact that she was pushing him towards where he had set his staff, nor the fact that she was practically white knuckling his hands. This didn't fly over the Easter Bunny's head though, he watched, very much amused.

The look of amusement and mischief on Bunny's face did nothing to help Fable in her plans for some vengeance. Jack caught the expression, and managed a glance into his dance partner's eyes. They were void of the effect of the snowball; she was again bearing the cynical and intelligent lamplight eyes. As they neared Frost's crook, the pair both went to snatch it. Both reached it at the same time, though Jack managed to win by freezing Fable's hand to the wood. Resulting in her face being buried in his chest, snarling, she spun away, hand still trapped by the ice. "Nice try bookworm."

She glared at him. "Release me now!"

Pulling a look of deep thought, he shook his head. "I don't wanna."

Her eyes were ablaze. "Jack Overland Frost, you will do as I say or I'll be forced to perform a very unladylike act."

Chuckling, Jack drew her in, damn his height, damn him in general "Oh really?"

Fable was trying to keep calm; she was not going to lose her temper in another spirit's domain. It was impolite, and she was supposed to be working with them. Bunny stepped in. "Alright Frost, that's enough."

Fable's anger directed itself at him "Back off rabbit!"

He backed away, Bunnymund knew better than to get in the middle of this. As much as he'd like to see Frost knocked about, he preferred that he was the one doing the work. Fable was still a lady and a guest to the Guardians, and needed to be treated as such.

Before any of them could bat an eyelash, Fable placed her free hand on the staff and spun about, twinning Jack's arms. With a quick yank, she lifted him off the ground, and slammed him onto the floor in front of her. The winter spirit had been too shocked to react before he felt the sting of pain that coursed through his back. Still, Fable ended up throwing herself as well. Not a second later was she flying over Jack, thankfully she was prepared, which resulted in her landing with the grace of a feline on all fours…..well, all threes would be more correct. Turning, she glared at him. "I'll do it again if you don't release me."

Again, there was the mischievous smile. "I'll be ready this time."

He spun on his back, and yanked her off her hand and feet onto her back. Crouching over her, he smirked. "You're messing with the Guardian of fun; I could do this all day bookworm."

Hearing heavy footfalls, the pair looked up. Finding North standing over them. "That is enough, both of you. We have bigger problem to worry about!"

* * *

_**Author's Note: I apologize for the long wait on this chapter, I hope you found the wait worth it. Anyway, I've come to the conclusion that I am in need of a new laptop, mine is from 2008 and operates on Windows Vista. Which, of course sucks, and by the time I put a new program in, I'll being paying practically the same amount as I would for a new Laptop, also I've been lusting after the Microsoft Office 2010, and that comes with the deal I'm getting at Costco, so by sometime next month, I'll have new laptop to work from. So, that bit of news aside, I hope you like the little tussle between Fable and Jack, I thought you all would enjoy a bit of action and a small display on Fable's fighting abilities. I don't expect her to amazingly gifted in a fight, but she can hold her own when she wants to. She was raised in the mid 1700's so she still has a sense of attempting to be somewhat ladylike. **_


	9. Last Journal

Fable flushed, with embarrassment and anger. Returning her attention to Frost, she pushed him off. She stood up, brushing her arms and straightening her jacket as she did so. Issuing North a look of regret, she muttered. "I apologize North, it was impolite of me to pick a fight in your home."

Jack snickered only to receive a glare from the Russian. "It ok, Jack can be….hard to work with sometimes."

Taking notice of the look of irritation of the winter spirit's face, Fable quirked an eyebrow in his direction "I believe the words you are looking for is juvenile, imperceptive egotistical, and…."

She could have gone on for days, but another firm look from North silenced her. Averting her eyes, she mumbled. "But I suppose hard to work with, describes him just as well."

"Did you just call me stupid again!?"

This spurred yet another spat. Fable threw her hands up. "I thought we went through this in my library. I said and I quote 'head as thick as permafrost.' Do I have to dumb my word choice down even more so your insignificant mind can grasp the fact that I've deemed you stupid?"

Everyone thought it impossible for Jack Frost to go red faced, yet somehow he managed it. If anything, he resembled a volcano about to blow. "Enough!"

Again, there was silence, Jack rubbed the back of his neck, and Fable's lips pulled inward as she proceeded to bite them. "You two, separate sides of room, now!"

Great Moon, Fable found this the most humiliating, she felt like ill behaved student being told to sit in the front of the class after being called out by the teacher. Once the pair separated, their host proceeded to lead them back to the main part of the room. Standing before the Globe, they found the other Guardians.

Tooth and her Baby Teeth performed their usual swooning over Jack's teeth. Much to the annoyance of Fable, could they at least have some shred of control? Frost caught the knowledge spirit's annoyance, and threw her a wink. Normally Tooth's attention made him uncomfortable, but just for the sack of aggravating Fable; he humored the Baby Teeth and put on an act of enjoying the attention.

Rolling her eyes, Fable greeted Sandy, who returned the favor with the tip of a top hat and respectful bow. The pair began to perform a very strange sort of conversation. Fable never seemed to miss a beat in translating the pictures that flew over the Sandman's head. In fact, she hardly paused to think about what they meant. Throughout the entire exchange, she only mussed the meanings a couple times. A record for any of the Guardians had it been their accomplishment.

At last, North called them to attention, and the meeting of the five Guardians and one knowledge spirit began. "I have called upon you again in time of great need fellow Guardians. It has been almost five years since Pitch's rebellion, since we defeat him. But, he has returned, and threatens the safety of the children, not just them, but those past childhoods."

Turning the burly Russian looked down at Fable. "Fable, I speak for all when I say, we are sorry for not trusting you."

She waved her hand, dismissing the apology. "Got my fill at the library, let's get started shall we?"

Fable smiled, and silently implored that North continue. "I have ask that Fable come here, because she has inside knowledge on Pitch."

Jack stepped up. "Inside knowledge?! The only way she could get that is by working with Pitch at some point…"

She didn't move, didn't even budge. But she did yell. "The floor does not recognize Mr. Frost."

Taking a deep breath she looked up. "Alright, let's get something straight here. Yes, I did know Pitch on a personal level, emphasis on 'did.' We traveled together when I was at my beginning. He was the first spirit I met on the road, and I was completely terrified of being alone. All I had was the urge to tell stories that was all and surprisingly I was a little down because I had no one to talk to. Tell stories, and leave that was my charge. He provided some conversation in my travels. But when he started demanding that I tell more horror stories to the children, I refused, we fought, he got a few good hits in, and I got him on the head with my walking stick. We then parted ways after coming to truce. It wasn't until he went on a full rebellion that I saw him again."

Jack stared, as did the other Guardians. "I am not fond of Pitch, if anything I hate him more than you do. Now if we could just get past all the distrust, we could move forward and I can start filling you in on what I think Pitch is up to."

Her attention was fully focused on Jack now, and finally, at long last he nodded. "Good. North, if I may?"

The Russian smiled and allowed her the floor. Fable grabbed for her bag and pulled out a very old looking book, the leather was worn and it even darned a few bite marks in it. "This, this is the last book I have that contains information on Pitch. It's the journal I kept when we traveled together, there used to be more like it from the earlier and later years. We were traveling companions for at least five years... This is the last journal I have that documents the happenings. If I am correct in thinking, this also contains vital information involving Pitch's powers and where they stand with teenagers."

Opening the book, Fable placed her open palm on the yellowed pages. She took a deep breath and exhaled. Slowly, as if a pen were writing upon the air, crudely drawn pictures and words formed over the book. Pulling her hand back, Fable began to read from her journal. "A year we have been on the road together. A year and I have grown to know more about Pitch Black, the Nightmare King, what the children have begun to call the Boogeyman."

* * *

_**Author's Note: So we have little more background information about Fable and Pitch's relationship, I suppose if any of us were confused and technically reborn yesterday, we'd trust him to. Anyway, this should be pretty much the last we hear of Jack not trusting Fable for a while. I hope you like, and I hope that Fable's influence on her journal is believable, you know how it is. Storytellers can bring a tale to life, why not have that be literal for the ultimate storyteller? Also, update on the new laptop, I've finally ordered it and it should be here soon so I can set it up, woohoo! **_


	10. Charlotte

The images resembled nothing more than terribly drawn ink pictures. Though the Guardians didn't have too much difficulty in deducing who was who in the drawing. Yet, they began to grow more real as Fable read her accounts. Jack found himself enraptured by her words, her descriptions. The sketches that floated above the book grew more realistic, and a setting of forest accompanied them. The other Guardians were looking around; the five were captured in Fable's tale. "He is a strange creature, his temperament is hard to gage, but nevertheless we are all we have. The moon still refuses to speak to me; Pitch says he will probably never speak to either of us."

It appeared to be night, and before the Guardians was a fire, embers blazed into the blackened skies, the smoke shushing out the light of the stars. Before the fire, sat a woman dressed in a simple brown dress and a faded traveling cloak. Her face seemed to be consumed by a mane of leather brown curls, which stuck out from the hood of her cloak. "I'll admit, Pitch still makes me nervous, I've confronted him on the matter, but he says that it is simply part of his being, he is fear embodied after all. But I must speak plainly; it is not his presence that puts me on edge. There are times where he has reduced me to small mouse, hiding in the brush, cowering for fear of death in the talons of an owl."

The brightness of the flames began to dim, as if consumed by some impending darkness. Jack felt his breath catch in his throat, Pitch stepped into the light. His needle point teeth bared in an attempted kind smile, his eyes, so bright in their yellow hues, yet so cold. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Frost looked up to find North watching the scene unfold, almost horrified. Jack didn't understand until he noticed a creature that followed Pitch into the light of the fire. Which had become almost none existent, as if the monster at the Boogeyman's back was an absence of light. "Pitch came from the forest tonight, after getting his fill of fear from a village close by. Everything was normal, but he was accompanied by heathen shade. So dark, it snuffed out the fire, so cold it made my hands shivered and my teeth chattered. The creature stayed at his side and remains right now, watching me like a starved beast. Pitch is drawing his power from it, like he does with the fears of the children he encounters. In the face of this particular fear, those felt by children are made foolish."

Pitch took a seat opposite Fable, he smiled at her. She didn't return it; she only had wary eyes for the monster. In that moment, Jack realized how terrified Fable must have been at that moment. Looking upon the shade, he understood, the thing had no constant form. It shifted; its lack of a face was eerie, made it far more threatening than that the horses that Pitch had been so fond of when Jack first met him. At times, it would talk despite there being no mouth. Other times it would shriek and scream at random, causing the younger Fable to shudder. "I questioned Pitch endlessly about the origins of his…companion. It took hours of prodding and appealing to his arrogance. At last, he explained that the fear came from a girl on the verge of womanhood. A girl who was married off at the age of twelve to a man who was practically older than her father, a man who… forced himself on her every night."

For a moment, the Guardians saw the image flicker, catching the sight of the present Fable. She was found trembling, but the sight of her was gone as quick as it had come. Now the Guardians found themselves standing at the edge of a village. Fable stood apart from them, attention focused on a teenager who was carrying wood, her hands blistered, her face kissed with black and blues, her steps composed of stumbling, shoulders low, head bowed in sorrow. "Pitch explained that soul of a broken child better yet, a broken youth is the kind that holds the most potent fears, the 'most delicious' were his choice of words. Charlotte, the girl, he fed off of, feared shaming her family, feared her husband, feared her priest, feared her own bodily weakness, and feared that the next beating would kill her yet to born child. Even I could smell it on her, see it on her. That faceless mass of consuming and shifting darkness followed her, and Pitch was at his strongest when it accompanied him while we stayed at the child's village."

The scene melted, smearing the image of Fable observing Charlotte. There was a snap, and it was gone. Leaving the Guardians speechless and the storyteller haunted. Shaking her head, Fable shoved her journal back into her pack. "It was the only time Pitch fed off the fears of unfortunates like that, at least in my presence. After parting ways with him, I went back to the village, the girl had killed herself. I know this because they buried her outside the graveyard."

Bunnymund was the first to speak after a long and uncomfortable silence. "Sheila, I…"

Taking a breath, Fable replied. "I don't deserve your sympathy, I should have done something when I saw her and I didn't."

Tooth was practically in tears now. "How could you not…"

The storyteller closed her eyes. "Drop it."

There was silence. In that moment, Fable was completely gone from the Guardians. Her eyes glassed over, and her lips reduced to a very thin line. Jack understood now, Fable hated herself for not doing anything, telling this story was literally tearing her down. He found himself pitying her, and felt the urge to try and comfort her. Yet he knew that she wouldn't give him that. "The point is that Charlotte is not the only one whose fears are of that caliber. I've met many children and teenagers with fear that could easily make a dwarf out of the terror that she felt. Pitch didn't just stop feeding off children like Charlotte for my benefit; he was never that considerate of others. No, he stopped because to tame those nightmares and fears required a lot time and work that he hadn't the patience for. He has had years to gain knowledge in how to wield such nightmarish things, and if he is visiting the rooms of teenagers, it means that he is making weapons that will be far more frightening and dangerous than what he had before."

Her words left the Guardians in shock; in fact the workshop had gone completely quiet as if every elf and yeti were listening. Even the Baby teeth had ceased their squeaks and flitting.

Turning, Fable leaned forward, resting her hands on the control panel of the Globe, her head dropped. "What's worse is that the children he is targeting are at the age where it is almost impossible for them to believe in saviors made up of creatures they think are beings of lore and childish fantasy."

* * *

_**Author's Note: So, here is Pitch's new plan of attack. Fable is really becoming a tragic character isn't she? Hope it works for you, I always tend to make kid's media very dark. Warning, they may be blood, and there may be torture. Anyway, I saw Wreck-It Ralph today (looooved it), and Rise of the Guardians (love it even more than the first time I saw it), and Le Miserables (AMAZING STUFF!). I am also going back to school next Monday, so updates may start becoming fewer, but I will make sure I post at least once a week if I can. So, review and tell me what you think! **_


	11. Secret Believers

Turning, Fable leaned forward, resting her hands on the control panel of the Globe, her head dropped. "What's worse is that the children he is targeting are at the age where it is almost impossible for them to believe in saviors made up of creatures they think of as beings of lore and childish fantasy."

Head lifting, Fable stared at the globe. "After traveling with Pitch I've dedicated my time to helping those who were forcibly ripped from childhood, including teenagers. They are crushed by the realities of growing up; the magic of being a kid is lost to them. With some, I've done all I can to make sure they believe in some of the beauty of childhood, the beauty being you guys."

Bunnymund moved to stand next to her. "What'd ya mean by that?"

Giving him a sidelong glance, Fable cracked a smile, albeit a very small smile. "I do what I do best, I tell stories, and to those still holding on, I tell them stories of the Guardians."

Tooth flitted forward. She was practically giddy with shock and awe. "You've been making believers out of teenagers?"

Turning, Fable leaned back, crossing her arms. "I've been doing it for a long time. Believe it or not, you guys might have a few adult believers, which means their descendents might be believers long after they've left childhood behind. Though, this is just a guess, I've kept my visits minimal, once every ten years if I can find them."

There was a sudden burst of joyous laughter. North came forward. "How come you never tell?"

He clapped her on the shoulder affectionately, knocking the knowledge spirit down. "Crikey North!"

Fable proceeded to pick herself up, with the help of Bunny. North stroked his beard. "Sorry."

Groaning, she rubbed her shoulders, waving Bunny's paws away as she straightened. "It's alright. For Moon's sake Wallaby, I'm not an egg!"

Jack cocked his head to the side; he was standing in front of her now. "Why did you keep this a secret?"

There was not a hint suspicion in his words; it was simply a mere question. Fable still fixed him with look that would have given Frost's control over all things ice, a run for his money. "I didn't say anything because I didn't want Pitch finding out. Having adult and teenage believers is both very good and very bad."

Sandy floated over, a question mark floating over his head. "What I mean is that having believers at that age provides a lot of power to the Guardians as a whole, you could use that power if you guys managed to tap into it. Sadly, Pitch has access to that power too, but I've taken certain precautions to keep him from sensing it. Adults and teenagers know the world and have seen it at its worst. I've done all I can to keep the kids from fearing Pitch, given them stories that inspires them to uncover their inner strength so that if he does show himself to them, they'll pull a Lydia on his arse. Still, that doesn't stop Pitch from getting into some of their heads. He is like the Hannibal Lector of spirits."

Another question mark floated over Sandy's head. "Lydia is a little girl, part of the group that believers past the usual age. Pitch liked to stand outside her window in the form of something called The Roof Walker, big hellfire dog eyes, dressed all in black, fingers clawed, basically a modern version of Spring Heeled Jack. I made a story for her, and gave her the courage to stand up to him. The next time Pitch visited her. She let him in through her window and played a game of baseball…..with his head."

Jack burst out laughing, clutching his staff for support as he cradled his stomach. "You mean to tell me you gave that kid the courage to take on Pitch?!"

Her lips quivered into an unsure smile. "Words are a powerful thing Frost, use them right and you can inspire anyone."

Still laughing, Frost directed a smile at Fable. "I'm starting to like you bookworm… I mean wow!"

North chuckled, but fixed Fable with a calculating look. "You been waiting for this? That is why you come so prepared?"

Fingering the strap of her backpack thoughtfully, Fable shrugged. "It's the curse of a knowledge spirit, Daddaí Na Nollaig. I was hoping it would never come to this, but it has. I've been checking every child, teenager, and adult since we last spoke. The ones I've found are still believers, as are some of their lil ones."

Tooth flew right into Fable, wrapping her in a hug that surprisingly forced most of the air out of the spectacled spirits lungs. "Thank you so much Fable."

Chuckling, she gasped for oxygen "For what?"

The fairy pulled away, a knowing smile playing on her lips. "Those believers are what kept us alive when the children stopped believing in us, aren't they?"

For the first time, Fable flushed a shy grin on her face "Those kids in Burgess were the ones that saved your arses."

North nodded. "Always wonder about that, even though we had Jamie believe in us, we should have faded before then."

Shrugging, Fable spared a glance at the globe "I take no credit. You want to say thank you, take it up with Jamie, he is your hero."

Jack caught something in the spirit's eyes, at saying the boy's name he noticed it was said with a hint of affection. "You've met him haven't you?"

Her attention focused on him, Fable's smile was distant as if recalling a pleasant dream "Perhaps."

* * *

_**Author's Note: Fable has quite a few tricks up her sleeve I'd say. By the by, the name she uses on North is the name given to him in Ireland, also called Santie and of course the classic Santa Claus. Oh, and did you guys know that instead of a glass of milk left out for Santa, it's not uncommon in Ireland to leave out Guinness instead?**_

_** So, class starts up the day after tomorrow. I'll be going in to start my shift at work at 8 in the morning and I'll be pulling espresso shots and serving coffee till 11am, then to Biology with my arse, and then back to work at 2pm to 6:30pm. Monday is going to be a very long day for me. Also, my new laptop comes in on either Tuesday or Wednesday, gonna be amazing. So tell me what you all think of Fable's tricks and her plans in trying to take down Pitch? Hope it works for ya, review, favorite the story, all that jazz XD**_


	12. Erotically

That was the most that Jack got for an answer. Fable was swept up in conversation with North about possibly meeting a few of her secret believers. She had no objection to it, in fact she came well prepared, and she even had a map marking where some of them could be found. Tooth eyed the map, smiling. "Do they believe in you too Fable?"

The knowledge spirit paused, staring at the map, and then shook her head. "Not my place to be believed in. I'm the messenger, so to speak …. Now, here is where Mitchell lives, he's married to a woman called Marceline and they have a son named Aaron. I haven't seen him in a couple of years. But last I checked he's a believer, his son I am not sure about. His favorite story is the one about the blizzard of '68."

Bunny's ears lowered as he sent a glare at Jack, who was doing his best to keep from laughing. "He'll probably see you first Bunny. Though I can't be sure, I've never put them in front of a Guardian before."

Jack pouted. "Wait, why him!?"

Glancing up from the map, she gave Frost an unconcerned look. Fable pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "If memory serves me, Mitchell thought you were being mean for messing with Easter. Also you don't have boomerangs or a 'killer aussie accent.' So, to him Bunny is the one worth meeting, meaning he is the one worth believing in."

Jack groaned, glaring at the map "Completely unfair."

Giving Fable a wink, Bunny looked over the map "Can't beat a killer aussie accent Frosty."

Pulling her glasses down, Fable nodded. What she said next came out lilting at each word, similar to her voice upon first meeting Frost, yet somehow different. The sound came off as natural, as if the accent belonged. Jack had caught a hint of it before, but now it came out full throttle. "Aye, he's right Frosty, ya can't beat the accents."

Bunnymund chuckled. "Yet, ya hide yours, never got that."

With raised eyebrows she tapped her nose. "An ya never will Wallaby."

Again, the glasses were put back into their rightful place, her voice smoothed out and the lilting was no longer present. "Don't be upset Ice cube; you have fans, fan girls I might add."

Frost blanked. "Wait what?"

Fable shrugged, completely focused on the map as she spoke. "I may have taken some liberties when describing you, Manny forbid even with a beard and red eyes some of the older girls still found you attractive. So you've got a couple teenage girls who think Jack Frost is….Oh what's the phrase they used?"

Her eyes danced across the map, Jack leaned on his staff watching, mischievous smile in place. Fable snapped her fingers. "Ah, yes, it was sexy beast, that's what they called you!"

This earned her a smirk, Jack gestured to his face. "How could they resist this work of art?'

Fable didn't look up. "Who knows, they must have over active imaginations. Perhaps their parents slipped something into their meals to calm them down, and the side effect is finding annoying white haired brats attractive."

Raising a hand he replied. "Or you secretly find me amazingly charismatic and handsome, perhaps a love hate relationship?"

Bunnymund snorted derisively. "Oh rack off ya bloody show pony."

Gracing Bunny with a side smile, she blew stray curl from her vision. "Someone's been reading way too many adult romance novels… I believe I'll have proof if you ever use the word 'erotically' in a sentence."

Leaning forward over the table, Jack smirked. "Or perhaps someone is in denial?"

Fable pulled back, a single eyebrow outlining the upper frame of her glasses. "I'm sure Sandy can confirm this, but only in your dreams Jack Frost."

At the mention of his name Sandman put his hands up, displaying his desire to not be involved.

The others were watching the exchange, on edge ready to intercede if need be. They couldn't deny that the bickering was amusing. North was simply relieved that the pair weren't throwing each other around his workshop like that had been earlier.

Frost straightened, glancing over the map. The thing was ancient, the paper yellowed with time, it even bore a few scorch marks on it. Taking notice of the marks, Jack saw that they differed. Some were eggs, some teeth, many of them were classic Santa hats, fewer were vials of what appeared to be sand, and last but simply not least the five or so snowmen. After giving Jack one final look of warning, Fable jumped back into her explanations. "I found the best way to make believers is to focus my tales on one Guardian, one that they see eye to eye with specifically, one that they revered as a child."

Smiling, Jack looked them over, only to frown seeing that he had the fewest believers. Noticing the look on his face, Fable consoled him "Sorry, but with you just becoming a Guardian, and not being as widely known by children… Well, yeah sorry."

And she did look sorry, waving away the apology Jack focused on another question he had. "Why are they marked with snowmen?"

Stepping back, Fable shrugged. "It's what you get for bring a snowman to life."

Sighing he found himself taking in memories "Aww Frosty, one of my best creations."

Rolling her eyes, Fable muttered. "Try most annoying."

He glared at her, only to find her smiling absently down at the map. Leaning in yet again, she dragged a slender finger over the map, almost lovingly. Eyes slipping up to capture each and every Guardian she stated. "I give you this map as a symbol of my trust in you, and if you accept it, it means that you all have agreed have faith in me. I understand that my past is questionable."

At this, she glanced at Frost, and then proceeded. "But I'm hoping that in favor of protecting past and present children you'll accept this map as a gift from me to you, the Guardians of Childhood."

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__**Here it comes, the moment in which all trust for the rest of the story is built upon! So, is there anything you, my readers would like to see from Fable, or any of the other characters. Do you yourself have an OC you'd want in here? Tell me, the worst I can do is say no...!**_

_**First off, yes erotically is a word. Upon discovering it in an adult romance novel at Barnes and Noble, I just had to know. I hate this word, seriously I can't stand it. I literally went on a 10 minute rant after my friends and I discovered the book, I started rewriting the line with better ways to describe a man using his tongue to play with the shell of a woman's ear without saying "He licked her ear erotically." If you are curious about why I was reading such a terrible genre of books, its a game I play with my friends. We go to the local B & N and read out loud from the books in the adult romance section in very over the top dramatic voices. What makes it even more enjoyable is that the geniuses who run that place put the section across from the Roleplaying and Larping section... Hours of cruel fun. **_

_**Also, first day of classes. I was running on 3 hours of sleep and a 20 oz coffee. I woke at 5am, got to work at 8am and got off at 11am for an hour long break before a Biology class, after that I went right back to work and didn't get off till 6:30pm. My body hurts and I think I started acting delusional at work. I swear I saw a pair of cold golden eyes watching me from outside the cafe window... Then there was a blur of blue and the eyes were suddenly gone ...  
**_

_**Anyway, ranting a silliness behind, review, favorite, and tell me what you all think, always love hearing from you guys, it really does make my day.  
**_


	13. Little Wolf

All was silence; it seemed that even the Yetis, elves and baby teeth were waiting with baited breath. Fable herself, had her hands resting on either side of the map, almost protective in a sense. Slowly, a smile stretched across North's face. His laugher echoed on the rafters of the workshop. "Of course malo volchitsy, your intentions are good, I feel it in my belly!"

It had been a long time since Fable had been called that. North had given her that nickname when they had first met. They had met after she had left Pitch, and Fable was on the hunt for answers about her past life. He had found her in the snow just outside his workshop, warming her hands over a fire that roared despite the fact that it was only fed by a meager stick, , hood drawn up. He confided that the first thing he noticed out of the blackness of the confines of her cloak was the golden hues of her irises. If anything, it was all he saw, the storm had managed to conceal the rest of her figure, and all that had been visible were her eyes. For a moment, North had thought her to be Pitch, but his eyes exuded a cold indifference, while hers held sense of warmth.

Upon closer inspection and the realization of the fact that Fable was not an enemy, North brought her into the workshop, and treated her to a plate of cookies and sipping chocolate. He confessed that upon first glance, he had mistaken her for Russian she-wolf he had seen in his first life. Since then, the title 'little wolf' had been North's name for Fable, though the knowledge spirit had wondered for the longest time if he had forgotten it. Hearing it now, she felt her heart warm slightly. "We've known each other for a long time Shelia, I've trusted you in the past, and I trust ya now more than ever."

Fable knew she could count on Bunny, they had a strange friendship, mostly built around a shared dislike for a certain winter spirit. Looking to Sandy, she found him giving her the thumbs up and nodding his head enthusiastically. Tooth smiled and Fable found herself being suffocated yet again by another hug.

All that was left was Jack; he stood off to the side, eyes focused on the map, his head shot up, he stared at Fable for the longest time, his usually playful blues calculating. At last, he shrugged indifferently, a toying smile tugging at his lips. "You got a kid to beat Pitch with a baseball bat, you're a stick in the mud, but anyone who achieves that has my trust."

Fable nodded. "Alright, I'm a stick in the mud, and you're a thick headed maddening ice brat."

Frost glared. "But I suppose for the sake of the children we can call a truce."

She held out her hand to seal the pact. Jack smirked. "Ooh what were you gonna do, write a stiff letter to the newspaper about me or something?"

That said he took her hand in his, shocked to find it warm to the touch, and refusing to the yield to his natural cold "Truce."

Fable held his hand in an iron grip, squeezing his fingers. "Don't underestimate me Frost, I may look like the classic librarian type, but my primary purpose and drive is to tell stories and collect knowledge, however the term 'knowledge' entails more than the expected book smarts. I've had a couple hundred years to master a few things, other than books."

Her grip tightened more, if that was even possible. At last Fable relinquished her hold and Jack pulled his hand away, cradling his crushed fingers and he glared down at the bookworm of a spirit, who gave him one last sickly sweet look and returned her attention to the other Guardians. "So, how would you guys like to make a few house calls? There is a little girl in New York dying to meet a certain icy individual."

Jack blanked, and glanced at the map, taking note of where Fable had placed her finger. Next to the iconic snowman were a name and a picture. "Lydia Lewis Saunders, age 13."

He read aloud, slowly he smiled. "Is this the one that hit Pitch with a baseball bat?"

Fable's eyes glinted with laughter. "The very same, she is a favorite of mine, Manny knows why she identifies with you the most."

Eyes rolling with annoyance and humor, she glanced up at Jack, her expression suddenly serious. "Though she does have a certain fondness for winter, snowball fights make the other children less incline to bully. And the holidays bring her mother home and away from work."

The Guardians stared and then turned their attention to the map. "You all need to keep in mind that some of these children have had painful lives, it took almost a year for me to coax Lydia into believing in not just herself but in a Guardian as well."

Jack had sobered; all playful childishness was gone and was he was left with a look of seriousness and understanding "Alright."

Taking up the map, Fable folded it delicately and placed it back into the confines of her pack "Good, now, how about a ride North?"

The Russian smiled and called for his coat and hat to be brought to him. It came born on an array of deranged elves, some of which ran into Fable's legs, watching the demonic little things warily. "I still can't believe you have the patience to harbor pyromaniac elves in your shop."

Pyromaniacs? Jack had heard the little buggers called many things, but never that. At her words North sighed. "Still not forgive me for that?"

Crossing her arms, Fable huffed. "Aye, and have you forgiven me for setting that priest's robes on fire?"

At that, he shook his head. "Then we're even!"

* * *

_**Author's Note: So this is my chapter of Curiouser and Curiouser written on Arion, my brand new laptop. Yes, I'm one of those people that names their cars, laptops and other inanimate objects... I also confess that I talk to the steam wand at work when it's being temperamental and I talk to the espresso machine when I'm cleaning it in the hopes that providing good conversation will keep it from burning me. **_

_**Ok, I admit this is a bit of a filler chapter, the really good stuff will be in the next few chapters, I am seriously imagining amazing battle sequences involving Pitch Black, I kid you not!  
**_

_**Anyway, I have managed to live through the first week of winter term, Christ I already have a project due in week three. Thankfully I have no big papers composed of 6-9 pages of work this term, unlike the last one. For now I am just pulling apart poem to identify form, structure, sound and figuration. Yes, I'm an English Major... An English major who may or may not minor in film studies of some form of folklore... I'm also thinking about teaching an Intro Shakespeare class at the local community college... Now you know some of my life plans.  
**_

_**Also, next month I'll be going to Wizard Comic-Con in Portland Oregon, I may meet Norman Reedus (Hot man with sexy arms!), Sean Patrick Flannery (Also very hot), and David Della Rocco (funny, not sexy). I'll be dressing as Lisbeth Salander from the Girl with the Dragon Tattoo... Maybe I will see one of my readers there eh?  
**_

_**So, you know the drill, comment and tell me what you think!  
**_


	14. Webster Dictionary

Falling into step with Bunny, Jack muttered. "What was that about?"

The rabbit shrugged. "Not sure really, somethin about a couple elves getting inta Fable's library. Never seen her so angry before. Honestly, when she came after North, I put ma money on her."

His statement made Jack laugh. "Seriously, you bet on her!?"

The pair watched as Fable tightened the straps of her bag, all the while chatting with Tooth. She was smiling now, even laughing in the exchange, Frost had to admit she had a pretty laugh. It reminded him of chiming icicles that hung from the branches of trees. "Ya shouldn't underestimate her Snowy, her books aren't her only minions ya know."

Jack fingered his staff thoughtfully, "What do you mean?"

Going down on all fours, Bunny made to join the rest of the group. Glancing over his shoulder he said. "Think about how she pulled us into her journal, the best storyteller can do more than just pull a listener in."

Frost blinked, could she really do something like that? "Have you seen it?"

Bunny paused and sat up on his haunches "Once, a long time ago."

His words came out with a hint of fear, but not the kind that was spurred by Fable, more like he was afraid for her. Bunny's ears twitched and he turned and continued on his course, coming to stand with Fable. Jack came last and watched as North muttered something to his snow globe and threw it through the air. The gateway opened before the group. "Still not understand why we don't just take sleigh."

North groused as Fable was about to step through. Pulling back she replied. "It's morning in New York, and its five months before Christmas. We're trying to be subtle North. Also, Bunny hates the sleigh, and I hate Bunny's portals."

Jack snickered, already enjoying the fond memory of his vengeance. The knowledge spirit's posture stiffened, but she didn't give him the pleasure of acknowledgment past that. "Why you hate Bunny's portals?"

Fable kept her eyes focused on North when next she spoke. "I'd rather not talk about it."

Frost sauntered over, crook resting lazily on his shoulder "Someone's embarrassed."

With that, he jumped into the swirling mist of the portal, before she could put a word in.

* * *

Jack found himself in a dank and dark passage of the lesser friendly park of New York. A place that made the winter spirit grateful that he was invisible to most; in any other situation he would have felt nervous in this hole. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he turned to find Fable pulling herself through from the threshold of the portal. When she realized that she was using Frost as a means to anchor herself into the alley, she pulled away as if she had just been burned. "Not really touchy feely are ya?"

Passing him up, she made for the mouth of the alley and looked up and down the streets, calling over her shoulder. "I reckon you're a special case Snow Cone, I'd rather not dirty myself by touching you."

While the others were coming through, Frost approached her. "Seriously, what's your problem with me, I haven't done anything?!"

Stepping back, Fable looked the winter spirit up and down. "I use to be a fire elemental Frosty Cakes, it's only natural that you and I clash."

She tried to return to the group, only to have Jack grab her shoulder and keep her in place. "But you're not a fire elemental anymore…"

Shrugging him off, Fable's eyes narrowed. Her words came out in a hurried list. "Alright then, you annoy me, you're overly cheerful to the point where it's simply unnatural, you give snow days willy-nilly. I don't mind them from time to time but you give them too often and with countries like the North America cutting back of school funding, the children don't need any more days composed of rotting their brains in front of a television."

He stared at her for a long time. "Cutting back on school funding?"

Fable threw her arms up in the air, and then turned and went to join the other four Guardians. "Honestly, do you ever pick up a newspaper!?"

Jack was hot on her heels, despite her hurtful words; she was still fun to annoy. "Nope"

He popped the 'p,' relishing in the look of exasperation. A smile curved his lips. "Personally I prefer to do my reading via iPad or Kindle."

At his words, Fable froze, slowly her head turned, her eyes were on the verge of popping out of her sockets. "I suppose those are really putting you out of business. I heard they've stopped printing the Webster Dictionary, ouch, this whole advancement in technology might make you and your books a bit….Oh what's a word you would use? Obsolete?"

The look on her face was enough to confirm that Frost had overstepped more than a few boundaries. Fable actually looked very hurt by his words. Tooth flitted over; fixing Jack with a look that would resemble a mother scolding her child. "Jack!"

Fable put her hand up. "It's fine Tooth, paybacks a bitch and so is Climate change…No offense North."

Giving Jack one last look, composed of mostly hurt and anger, she beckoned the Guardians to follow her out of the alley, talking as she did so, mostly about Lydia and where the child lived. Jack hung back for a moment; with a second he felt a paw hit him at the back of the head "Real nice Frostbite."

He wasn't given a chance to retort, Bunny had already hopped ahead to join the group. With a sigh, Jack alighted and flew after them, pondering how he was going to apologize to Fable . Frost hadn't meant any harm in it, if anything he meant everything he said there to be banter, but now that he thought about it, he found that what he had said resembled what Bunny had said to him when Manny had first decided that the winter spirit join their ranks as a Guardians five years ago. Jack knew that if Fable came at him with a textbook, he deserve every wallop to the head she delivered.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Yes, the thing about the Webster Dictionary is true, I believe they stopped printing it a couple years back. It's sad because computers can be hacked and memories on them wiped clean, while books have the possibility of lasting. The dictionary also shows the progression in words in both spelling, meaning, et cetera in the Modern English language, it had such a history. The reason I made this a bit more hurtful than humorous is due to the fact that if I were Fable, I wouldn't be to dismissive of the possibility of the written word being transferred to something like an iPad. Where books have the possibility of lasting for eons to comes, things like laptops and ipads burn out within the next few years... Now add the complete and total transfer of literature to ipads, kindles, and laptops... Doesn't sound good huh?**_

_**So, I am on my second week of the Winter Term, and yes, I am still very tired, but thanks to a lack in huge essays its not all that bad. My classes are good, I have friends in two of them, and a particularly handsome gentleman in the third, which of course will make the two hour class time fly by. Also, Arion is working wonderfully, I brought him with me to class today to take notes in my Film class seeing that a light up keyboard is incredibly useful when sitting in the pitch black (giggle) of a classroom. Anyway, life is good on my end, working hard and preparing for Wizard-Con next month. :)  
**_

_**Anyway, tell me what you all think, seriously I love the reviews you guys send me, it makes my day, and I'm always looking for ideas from you guys. And if you guys wanna draw something from this or create a sort of one-shot AU fic, just tell me, I'd love to read/see it.  
**_


	15. Aspiring Storyteller

Fable could feel the anger and hurt blistering from her flesh. It felt as if her insides were burning white hot with the combination. She knew that Frost had not meant any harm in his words. Yet, that didn't keep them at bay; they still managed to consume her in her retort and were carried with her as she led the Guardians through the streets of New York.

Every once in a while she would look over her shoulder to check on Jack. He was still there, though he appeared to be lost in thought for this moment in time. Shaking it off, Fable weaved her way through the alleys, doing her best to avoid large crowds, especially those that contained children.

At last they had arrived at the place where Lydia lived. Fable knew well that she wouldn't be in the building. The child treasured the outdoors, and was normally at the park across the street when the knowledge had found her only a few weeks ago when she came bearing gifts. Though, this time, Lydia was not occupying any of the park benches.

Peering through the grounds of the park, Fable walked past the playground, eyes resting on the small clump of trees. If memory served, Lydia had a favorite spot somewhere in there. Her feet broke the surface of the sheet of iced morning dew that rested on the grass.

A smile painted her features. Lydia was here, and she was reading the first book Fable had gifted her. She wasn't alone either; the feel of a fellow storyteller was at hand. Glancing over to the group, her eyes found Jack. "Come along Jackie boy, time to meet one of your believers."

He didn't come forward. Rolling her eyes, Fable rooted through the group and grabbed him by the sweatshirt, practically dragging him into the trees. "Well come on then!"

The pair abandoned the Guardians at the trees, leaving them to follow from behind. Frost looked around, taking in the trees. He dragged his staff across the ground, allowing the ice to color the dirt. Giving Fable a sideways glance, he attempted an apology. "Look, about what I said earlier…"

She turned, her eyes flashed for a moment "Water under the bridge."

He stared. "You're kidding."

Pushing through the branches, Fable shrugged. "You said your piece I said mine. That's the end of it.

Somehow her words hurt more than the comment about Climate Change. "Do you really want me to melt then?"

Her hand paused as she was about to brush away a branch. "What about you, do you really want me to fade from existence?"

In that moment, Jack saw how hurt she really was by his words. Like him, she lived with the constant fear of no longer being. Jack, like the others survived on the beliefs of children. If they were to stop, he would fade from the eyes of kids, and soon he would be lost from all plains of existence. Fable didn't depend on the children to remain alive, she needed books, she'd said so herself when it came to the wellbeing of her library. And from her reaction, her very life depended on the mortals' use of books. If that would to fall by the wayside, Fable would no longer exist, she would die. It was an understandable fear, and Jack sympathized as did his fellow Guardians. Poking fun at the possibility of a spirit fading was no laughing matter. "I'd never wish that on anyone, especially you, after what you've done for me, for the others."

She smiled gently, her feet moving again, calculating and quick in the mud and ice. "There's your answer. I've read stories of a spirit's dying process. It's different from a mortal's. Our deaths are long; composed of more than a few years, dwelling with a constant pain, constant fear. Even Pitch, doesn't deserve a fate, such as that."

Jack stared at her; she was so serious, so sober. It was almost frightening, if he knew anything, Frost would know that this was the horror side of the storyteller. At times, that side of Fable scared her most, her own knowledge made her afraid. The winter spirit felt the need to change the subject. "How do you know she's here?"

The knowledge spirit sighed, so calm and at peace "I smell a story, I hear imagination alive, I see words weaving images.

She pulled a particular branch away, revealing a little girl sitting on a stone, surrounded by children younger than her. The girl had hair that shone like a first lit fire, and her eyes were like evergreens. Fable leaned against the trunk of a tree, her eyes shone with pride. "There is a storyteller here, and she has an audience of enraptured listeners."

So this little firecracker was Lydia? Jack stood beside Fable, watching and listening as the child stood on her perch, one hand grasping the book, the other dancing through the air as she told her tale. Her audience gasped at her words, Lydia calmed and read at a stage whisper, her fingers clutching at her heart. "His flesh parted, and amid the folds, she found his heart – so cold, hard, dreary lump of lead."

Jack found himself snared by the story, listening with bated breath. Fable watched him closely, smiling and from time to time she would direct her attention to Lydia. The child was no match for her own talents, but she was getting there. Soon, the story was over, and the audience disbursed. At last, the two spirits approached.

Lydia saw Fable first, flying to her, arms open. "Aunty Gemma!"

Frost smirked at the name, but then gaped when he looked upon Fable. Her hair was woven with strands of greys and white, it drifted across her shoulders, no longer captive in the bun. Her eyes harbored crow's feet, hands a shade more frail and cut up that normal. Fable could pass for a woman in her late forties.

She stroked Lydia's wild hair, going down to her level. "Lydia, I have someone I'd like you to meet."

Looking over her shoulder, she nodded to Jack, who took this as his cue. He stepped forward, smiling at the look of awe that crossed Lydia's face. "Jack Frost"

His name came out at a whisper, and then it came next as a squeal of delight "Jack Frost!"

Lydia ran for him, wrapping her arms around the spirit, giggling happily. She then pulled away, looking up into Jack's face, suddenly confused. "I thought you said he had red eyes and was old and decrepit?"

Fable flushed. "Let's just say I was expressing my freedom as an artist, eh sprite?"

That seemed to be enough of an excuse for Lydia; she laughed and pulled away, jumping up and down happily. "I knew you were real! I knew it! I knew you weren't gross, I knew you were young and handsome!"

Jack glanced up at Fable, who was chuckling and flushing at the same time. It made for an interesting combination. "Wouldn't tell him that love, it makes him insufferable, I can't afford another ego boost."

Lydia looked between the pair, and gasped, giggling excitedly. "Are you two dating?!"

The expression of Fable's face was more than priceless, better than the look she bore when Jack was shooting her down Bunny's tunnel. It took a while for the spirit to regain her composure and when she did, she provided a nervous laugh. "Really sprite, look at me, I'm ancient, he's only a boy, an annoying one at that. Where would you get that idea anyway?"

Lydia pouted. "He wouldn't care about that! He's over 300 years old, you told me so!"

Fable stared. "He's young at heart, I'm an old soul."

The girl continued to pout, Jack chuckled. "Hey, you wanna see a trick?"

She nodded excitedly, Frost picked her up gently and the pair shot into the sky. Fable watched them from below. Hearing a cough, she looked across the clearing to find the four remaining Guardians. "Sorry for leaving you behind."

Bunny hopped over looking up into the skies. Jack and Lydia could be easily spotted flitting just over the tree canopy. "Frostbite, apologize?"

Fable crossed her arms, joining the rabbit in the middle of the clearing, her feet barely making an impact on the frost that Jack had left behind. "Yeah, I didn't need it though, not in his nature to be cruel through the use of words."

The Easter Bunny chuckled. "Eh, I could argue with ya on that."

He looked her over. "So, this is how the lil ankle biter see's ya?"

Her attention went to the ground. "Lydia's mother is very focused on her career. I met the child after she had lost her father in a car accident. Ever since then, she and her mother have gone through a sort of break. Lydia was already a bully victim, but she had her mother and father to turn to for comfort. She does have her brother, but he can't take the place of an adult, or a parent for that matter. After the accident, she had nowhere to turn. So, naturally when she found me, I took on the image of a sort of motherly figure, someone she could talk to."

* * *

_**Author's Note: Seriously, I should be working on that Poetry project since the due date has been pushed to this coming Tuesday at 5pm, as opposed to the original due date on Monday at 4pm...But, I have till Tuesday. Anyway, here is the next chapter to Curiouser and Curiouser, which is currently on it 90th review. That's the most reviews I've got for one story, well done all of you readers and reviewers. We have broken a personal record of mine, pat yourself on the back, have a drink, eat some candy in celebration... I will just make myself a Grasshopper or a White Russian. **_

_**So, school is going well, I nearly killed a girl in a discussion class of mine. According to her, she is more intelligent than I am when it comes to the analysis of film that she has yet to see, simply because I'm an English Major (where analysis of poetry, literature, critical essays and just about any form of writing is our bread and butter) and she is a Film Studies Major, where analysis is not the main point of the Major. Yeah, I'm just gonna make up a word and say she is being "Majorist" or something along those lines. Personally, for her sake, I hope that she is just being socially inept and wont say anything like that again. Moral of the story here, my readers, is that you shouldn't judge a person based on their Major in College. It does not make them any less or more intelligent than you, and voice that sort of thinking is incredibly hurtful, not just to the person you say that to, but also for you. More on the physical side than the mental. **_

_**So, I hope all of you are enjoying this story, because I am having a lot of fun writing. Also, I am currently working on a sort of silent (dialouge wise) animation project with a friend of mine. In the future, the chapters might become fewer because I am writing a story for the animation and possibly helping the friend with some stuff (she's more the artist when it comes to drawing and technology stuff, I just write.)  
**_

_**Oh, and out of curiosity, I'd like to know what country you guys are reading from. If you review or anything. Please tell me, not that I'm a stalker. It's just that I love to learn about other countries seeing that I have yet to set foot out of the U.S.A. and probably wont unless I take UO up on that study abroad program in Cambridge.   
**_

_**Anyway, read, review, alert, favorite, all that jazz.  
**_


	16. To Believe Again

Bunny smiled, returning his attention to the sky, his ears twitching at a cry of laughter as Jack and Lydia flew over them for the fifth time. "Any of the rug rats seen ya in yer real form?"

Fable torn her eyes from the skies and walked about the clearing, shaking her head and chuckling. "My real form?"

The rabbit hopped after her. "Yeah, ya know the way ya normally are?"

He crouched on all fours, his nose twitching with a hint of curiosity. Fable stood above him, leaning forward, she touched her nose to his. Graying hair falling is feeble curtains over her shoulders. Despite the change in appearance, Bunny could still spot the Shelia he knew in the bright hues of the irises. "Perhaps, I look that way only to you?"

Bunny stared up at her, slowly sitting back on his haunches and drawing to his full height, towering over Fable. "Curiouser and curiouser, eh Wallaby?"

She smiled, the action causing her aged skin to wrinkle and her crow's feet to crinkle. "Yer pullin ma leg Shelia."

Fable pushed her hair back and laughed. "Yes, I do that sometimes."

Bunny punched her gently in the shoulder, the pair smiled at one another. It wasn't long until they were joined by Tooth, Sandy, and North. Fable knew they would stare, not many spirits had seen her in her other forms. The shifts only came about in the presence of children or when her emotions overruled her logic, for example, the hurt and pain she felt when the Guardians has disregarded her warnings.

Fable had made herself a solitary after the first thirteen years of being, because she felt it was where she belonged and when Man in the Moon wanted her to be. After seeing some of the Guardians as well as a few other spirits, Fable cut herself off and traveled alone. Though at times, she questioned it. More so when the loneliness became overbearing, some nights she would sit before her fireplace and try to weep, only to confirm her suspicions about the spirits created by Manny being unable to cry. She would never take a survey from the Guardians, they pitied her enough, and she hated that more than anything. Pulling back into reality, Fable smiled up at North. "So, what do you think, just as old as you hmm?"

The Russian laughed. "Oh how old you think I am?"

She bit her lip, her eyes wide as she turned away. "Not going to answer that, might beat Snow cone's record if I do."

Tooth giggled, she really did like Fable, the fairy had to admit, and it was nice having another girl in the group. It wasn't like Bunny, Sandy, North, and Jack weren't great comrades or anything. But there was a strange communal feeling that came in being with someone of the same gender; it was really hard to explain.

Fable tossed her a smile, giving her the time to admire the beauty of the knowledge spirit's teeth, despite the tiny chip in her left canine. Still, that chip supplied a sort of charm to girl. None of the other Guardians had noticed the flaw in the canine, but with Toothiana being the keeper of teeth and memories, she saw everything.

Hearing hoots of laughter, the group looked up, seeing that Jack had returned with Lydia in tow. Once she had pulled away from Jack, the girl ran to Fable, giving her every minute detail of her flight with Frost. The child could not see the other Guardians, not yet anyway.

She danced around Fable, laughing like a kid gone mad. Jack stood off a ways, leaning against his staff. His smile widening as Fable scooped up the girl and spun her around. Lydia was small for her age, that much was certain, and the wild mass or red curls seemed the dwarf her even more. Putting her down, Fable crouched and whispered in her ear, slowly, the green eyes widened and Lydia looked around. "You're joking?"

Fable grinned, clasping the girl's hand. "Would I, have I ever lied to you sprite?"

Lydia flushed and shook her head. With a twinkle in her eye, the knowledge spirit stood and took the girl over to the other Guardians. The four of them watched the pair carefully, almost as if they were studying a fascinating display in a museum. Taking a knee again, Fable brought all of Lydia's attention to herself. "If you want to see them, you must believe, like you do with Jack."

She was confused, and she looked over at Frost. "But, that's easy, he's right there."

Fable nodded, she saw progress in the statement. "How do you think you can see him?"

Lydia cocked her head, staring hard at Jack, trying to grasp at the rope that Fable had tossed her. It felt like forever until she said, in a mere whisper "Because I believe that he's there?"

"Yes, you see him because you believe in him, because you have faith in his existence."

The girl was nervous, very unsure. Fable was gentle in her words, displaying her ability to lead and teach. Standing, she took Lydia's hand and led her over to Tooth. Who flitted just above the snow, watching and waiting "Do you remember the Tooth Fairy Lydia?"

Her grasp tightened as she nodded, Fable knew she was beginning to sense the presence of the others, more specifically Tooth. This would be easier because she was on the road to being a full blown believer because of her faith in Jack Frost. "How her eyes would sparkle with joy at the sight of each tooth left for her, they were the color of amethyst, bright and mothering in every aspect."

Lydia was beginning to see now; Fable saw the growing happiness at the memories. "She flits about with feathers that reflect every possible color, like a bird of paradise that dances upon the branches."

The girl's eyes widened, she saw her now. Now she needed to hear. "A voice like the chime of crystals, joyous, bubbly like the perfect bubble bath…"

Lydia pulled away from Fable now, approaching Tooth as if in a trance. "Lydia, this is Toothiana, the Tooth Fairy."

Tooth smiled and descended to the child's level. She looked almost tearful. "Hi, Lydia"

The girl reached out her hands, touching the faerie's plumaged arms. "Wow."

She couldn't stop herself, Tooth wanted to hug this child. Something about the sudden revelation, the returning belief in the faerie that collected teeth in the night, it made Tooth so grateful and joyous. Being believed in by someone past the usual mark was indeed different. Taking Lydia in her arms, the two hugged one another.

Fable backed away, smiling at her success. Feeling the cold at her back, she looked to her left to find Jack next to her. "That was amazing."

The knowledge spirit shrugged. "It's nothing."

Frost scoffed, looking down at her, he seemed cowed over her dismissiveness of what she could do. "That was something. You just got a thirteen year old to believe in the Tooth Fairy again."

She slid him a sideways glance. "All it takes are the right words Icicle. Like I said, it's nothing; it all rests on a child's willingness to believe again."

* * *

_**Author's Note: Phew, finally got that chapter out. It's been dancing around my skull for a while, I've just been to occupied with other things to put it out and post it. Anyway, yes, Fable doesn't like to take a lot of credit for her work. I suppose she feels she doesn't deserve it. Might be psychological, I'm still figuring it out. **_

_**So, school is going well. That girl in my Film discussion class was put in her place last Friday by the discussion leader of all people (God bless Karma). The weather has finally cleared, the fog is no longer lingering and we've got fresh rain and a little bit of sun and blue sky.  
**_

_**Anyway, read, review, favorite, alert, you know the drill :) .  
**_


	17. Time to Time Mother

Jack looked her over. "How can you be so….dead to the fact that you deserve some credit? Look at Tooth, I think she's actually glowing."

Fable looked away. "I desire no praise; don't pay me compliments that I do not want Frost. Flattery will get you nowhere."

He felt as a child would when trying to make a valid point to an adult. "But…"

She silenced him with a look, though not one crafted of harshness or resentment. If anything, it was almost pleading and hurting; quite the opposite of her voice, which cut him to the quick. "Drop it."

If it hadn't been for that look, Frost would have asked more questions, really he was trying to understand Fable, but she made it very difficult. There were points where he got why she pushed the Guardians away, he had done it himself when he first became one. So many years of going unseen and being alone could make even the most sociable of people into recluses. Looking at her now, Jack could see a hint of someone who had it easy making friends, perhaps in her past life. But even now, Fable still seemed awkward among the five, even when she shared joke or to with the Kangaroo and North, let Tooth to hug her, and exchanged pleasantries with Sandy. Being in those situations made her shoulders hunch and her eyes dance with discomfort.

Many minutes had past, and Frost took no notice of the fact that he had been staring at Fable intently, almost to the point where he was leaning in, practically brushing his nose against her cheek. Fable had been ignoring him, and focusing her attention of the laughter from Lydia, with Tooth's help she seeing even more. Feeling a brush a cold against her cheek, her head snapped to attention only to find Jack studying her at a very close range. Despite it all, she felt subtle warmth creeping into her cheeks. Pushing back that little feeling of embarrassment, Fable raised an eyebrow. "Didn't your ma ever teach you manners?"

He blinked, returning from his distant thoughts. Realizing how close he was, Jack pulled away, taking the cold with him. He rubbed the back of his neck, shrugging his shoulders. "Sorry, I was just thinking about something."

To his surprise, her expression softened, almost at the same caliber of the look she would give when speaking to Lydia. "It's disturbing how similar we are hmm?

She was smiling now, her head angled downward in a playful manner. Though on a forty year old looking woman, it looked disturbing. Yet, Jack could see her as she usually was. In that form, the pose was actually endearing, and dare he say, cute? "What?"

Fable shrugged, returning her head to an upright position. "We're both immaterial in our own way. You're seen as a figure of speech, only as legendary as North in a few sparse countries, but dismissed by those who remember the old ways because they are no longer children. I'm seen in a few choice films, but never in my chosen form, and only as a plot device to get the story going for the main protagonist."

Hearing Lydia's laughter, Fable's attention went to her; a hint of smile came forth. "I'm glad that she chose to see you first."

This was a shock. Jack leaned on his staff, a full blown teasing smile on his face. "Really?"

Nodding, she made her way to the group, looking over her shoulder. "I figured it was best for her, you remind of someone I used to know. Someone who was great with children, one in particular, I knew that from the start that she was meant to see you. It made me the happiest I've been in hundreds of years."

He was stunned, no, that was an understatement. He was speechless, a rare occurrence with someone like him. Fable didn't hate him, if anything from what he could gather she saw eye to eye with him the most, he wasn't sure if that was it. She said that they were similar? Yet, that's what Pitch told him when he tried to pull him over to his side of the battle. Jack watched her go, and the smile she wore for Lydia as the girl practically jumped in her arms.

It wasn't long until the group could be found accompanying Lydia home. The child insisted on it, and grabbed Jack's hand, making him keep up as she danced through the white powder. She even forced Fable to keep up, though prodding her more gently, taking into account her assumed age. The knowledge spirit played the part well, using lines like "these old bones" to keep the visage up. In watching, North saw how the child admired the knowledge spirit, leaning up against her when her energy began to wane, the constant desire to feel Fable's arm wrapped around her shoulders. He saw a look of motherly love in the spirit's eyes. He understood now, and he found himself wondering why Manny had not chosen her for a Guardianship, perhaps she was in line to be chosen if needed?

The group reached the rundown apartment building, the six of them being walked through by the here and there throngs of mortals. Lydia didn't seem to mind, and Fable took care in making sure that the child never saw someone walk through her like the others. In an act of quick thought, she directed Lydia to Jack when the mass of people were too much for her to avoid. Bunny leapt to her side. "She doesn't know does she?"

Fable looked up at him. "I've always been careful; a mother should never outlive her daughter."

This statement practically knocked him down. "Mother?"

She shuddered as a woman dressed in a black pencil skirt, a white blouse and a black overcoat walked through her. "You know what I mean Wallaby."

Bunny tried to keep up with her as she sped up her pace. "I don't."

Sighing, Fable looked him over. "I provide her with an adult figure that helps her to grow and become her own person, a basic teacher, which is sort of what a mother is. And if she knows that I am immortal and will outlive her, she'll be crushed."

The rabbit opened his mouth, presumptively to ask more questions. He was silenced by Fable hand. "Please, Aster, no more questions. Trying to understand my role for children is one of the few things that gives me a headache."

* * *

_**Author's Note: Good evening all! I apologize for the long wait on this chapter. Working twenty hour weeks and going to school full time can pull a number on even the most calm and collected people. I still have two midterms to take next week.**_**_ Anyway, based on my plans for the next chapter, you will be seeing Fable and Pitch ducking it out. Now, seeing that I have a particular talent in writing things horror and bloody. You have been warned, those with weak hearts!  
_**

**_Anyway, I'm doing well, like I said, lots of stuff on my plate. I've basically restored some confidence in my choice to become an English major, such things have been kindly pointed out to me by my GTF, my English professor, and a very close friend. So hooray on that sort of non-mid life crisis part of my life. By the by, in the early 1500's to the mid 1600's. Salt was annotated as meaning lecherous desire (sometimes wanted). So think the next time you ask someone to pass you the salt at the dinner table ;) _**

**_Valentine's Day is coming up, and good God do I hate that holiday. Not because I'm single (ok maybe a little because I'm single), but I hate glitter and pink...stuff. The smells of over sweetened sweet hearts are also incredibly nauseating to me. Also, it's such a cliched holiday, if ever I meet someone, I am not forcing the poor man to buy me over expensive jewels and fancy dinners. We'll stay in, make a nice dinner together and watch really really bad movies and laugh at them. _**

**_Also...WALKING DEAD TOMORROW! _**

**_Alright, that's all for now my readers, read, review, alert, favorite. You know the drill.  
_**


	18. Stolen Away

The group took the stairs, all expect for Jack, who flew Lydia to the apartment window. Due to being over to the child's home many times in the past, Fable was well versed in where the emergency key was hidden. Frost and Lydia were already inside as she opened the door to let the others inside, the apartment was a bit of a mess, but it wasn't without its half attempts at organization. Lydia looked about, shamefaced, her mother had always demanded cleanliness, but she was hardly home these days, and her brother was always doing stuff with friends, so the child saw little point in it, she like being outside anyways.

Ever the hostess; she made tea for everyone, and told stories. In that moment, all of them saw a hint of Fable in the child. The movements, the way she told stories, even how she presented there drinks involved reasons and deep thought into what the Guardians would like based on personality and what they did for children. Approaching Fable, she presented her with a tie-dye sort of mug. Inside was a sliver of lemon and she had also squirted a little bit of honey in with the tea. Lydia had seen Fable make her tea this way enough times in the past.

For a couple of hours, the group sat telling tales and laughing. Lydia sat on the floor next to the chair that Jack was occupying, smiling up at him, and blushing when he caught her watching him and then eyeing Fable. It was at around nine that Lydia started tire, so Fable escorted the child to the bedroom she shared with her mother. That particular part of the apartment was not as messy, courtesy of Lydia's mother, though the girl's side of the room was laden with a combination of hers and her brother's belongings. Jack had gone with them, and chuckled when he caught sight of the famous baseball bat leaning against the wall alongside the window.

The two spirits sat in the bedroom as Lydia showered and put on her pajamas. "She's a good kid."

Fable looked up from between the graying strands of hair, she smiled. "Aye, she is, a lot like my sister."

Again, the similarities between the two came up, a sister? Just like him. "You have a sister?"

Her head dipped and he caught her retreating back, her eyes distancing behind the safety of her glasses. Slowly, she nodded, next she spoke he could barely make out the words. "Had one"

There was the sadness again, that strange sense of loss. He felt it coming off the fellow spirit in waves. He couldn't stop himself, he had to know. "How did it happen?"

Fable was running her fingers through her hair in thought; pausing midway she stared at him. She no longer came off aged, but contained that air of wisdom. "Pardon?"

The gold of her eyes seemed to glass over, Jack wasn't going to question for a second if she even knew her past. Her reaction to the question was telling enough. "How did you become…?"

She looked him over, pulling her hands away she adjusted her glasses. "It's a long…"

"Aunty?"

Fable shot up from her place on the bed. Lydia stood at the door wrapped up in a ratty bathrobe a few sizes too big for her. In a split second, Jack was audience to the knowledge spirit's shift from her usual form to the one she took on for the girl. It was strange, almost unnatural and yet natural when the wrinkles set into her tanned skin, the gray weaving from the roots in her leather shaded locks.

Like the perfect performer, she took on the role. Standing, Jack stood off a bit as Fable proceeded to tuck the Lydia in, making his way over to the single window in the room, he froze the pane over and gave the child pictures, beautiful intricate flowers and cherry blossom trees, whose petals pulled from the glass and floated around the room causing a very light snowfall. Delighted, Lydia stuck out her tongue to catch the flakes, giggling when Fable would brush the snow from her hair, though the spirit seemed to take no notice that she herself was darning a crown of snow-petals. Jack found himself taking down the temperature in the room, if only to preserve the image.

It did not take long for Lydia to fall asleep, Fable hummed a lullaby to her and stroked her hair in a comforting manner until the girl's breathing slowed and her gentle snores filled the room. Again, Fable took on her traditional form. Hair pulled back tightly with knives, dark as the cover of leather bound books, wrinkles absent and eyes sharp and calculating behind jeweled reading glasses. The pair locked eyes for a second, the warm colors mingling with the cold hues. Jack barely caught the flush in her cheeks. Getting up, the knowledge spirit lead the way out of the bedroom and back to the main area of the apartment, still wearing and unaware of the crown of snow-petals.

Upon returning to the others, Jack aloud the crown to melt and fade from existence. Tooth had put the dishes on the kitchen counter, and was trying to clean them while giving her fairies orders as they buzzed about her person. Bunny was absently painting an egg, while North and Sandy were engaged in a one sided conversation. When Fable entered the room, she took immediate control. Picking up her sack from the spot under the table where it had been deposited earlier. Opening it, she pulled out the map, a warm glow spilling from the paper, the source being the little snow man that signified Lydia's location in the world. The light called attention to it the moment it came to presence. For a moment, the knowledge spirit looked joyous, but shook it off. Putting the map on the table, she looked at her comrades. "Well? I believe this mission can be deemed successful, yes?"

The Guardians nodded in agreement, eyeing the map like starved children, ready for the opportunity to see more believers. She spoke again "We don't have time to visit all these believers, perhaps someday. But for now, you have jobs to do, I know now that I can't ask you all to be away from your work for so long. So for now, we'll be checking on those I haven't had the chance to look up, those being the oldest with family and children of their own."

It was the simple truth, Tooth had teeth and memories to collect and protect, North was prepping for Christmas, Bunny was readying for Easter, Sandy was orchestrating dreams, and Jack was bring the snow days. Again, they all agreed. "Alright, well, this one here…"

Her finger landed on a picture of a tooth somewhere in Britain. "This one is Meredith Bradstreet, eighty two years old, mother of four, grandmother of five. Haven't checked in on her since she was fifty at least, she was a dentist before she retired."

Tooth flitted about in excitement. "Oh she was sweet girl, always took care of her teeth, braces though, nasty business."

Smiling, Fable moved her attention to another spot on the map. "In Oregon there's a…."

She stopped mid-sentence and grimaced, as if pained. For a moment is seemed like a flicker of ash dimmed the fire in her widened eyes, terror and realization running wild in their midst. Turning for the table she ran from the bedroom, hands grabbing for her bag as if it contained a defense or a weapon. "Lydia!"

Her horror confirmed, there was screaming, a cry for help. Alert and ready the Guardians followed her down the hall. Throwing the door to the child's room open, Fable snarled. The object of her anger, her rebellion stood at the window, Lydia captive in his clawed fingers. Laughing like a mad man, eyes mirroring her own only lacking in warmth and made of something cold and cruel. Pulling a knife from her hair, Fable advanced. Wagging his finger at her as if scorning a child, he pulled from the building, dragging Lydia with him, screaming and fighting all the way. With his departure came a rush of black sand, like a storm as it crashed through the window into the bedroom, knocking Fable off her feet, cutting at her flesh like the sharpest knives, reeking of a sulfurous hell.

* * *

**_Author's Note: It would appear that Pitch is a step ahead of them? Smart creature isn't he? Perhaps this may have something to do with that lil mark he bestowed on Fable at their last encounter? Food for thought my darling readers... I apologize, this chapter is not action packed, more like an introduction to the action perhaps as well as the alone time that Fable and Jack have together that many of you have craved for so much. I hope this is sufficient enough, yes?  
_**

**_Anyway, yes I've finished my midterms for winter term... I don't want to talk about it, I feel like I failed my English exam. But I'm past the point of caring for the time being, I have other things on my mind. Comic-Con being one of them. Also, apparently, I embarrassed myself at work on Friday. The radio was on and actually playing music I like (for once) and I was singing along and someone heard me, and felt he should compliment me...people hearing me when I am merely singing to pass the time while I have my head in a fridge to clean is just not...well it's not my idea of displaying actual talents, hard to explain. Needless to say I played deer in the headlights, flushed and ran to the dish room to finish dishes. I should learn how to talk to men at some point... honestly. Oh dear, I appear to be rambling.  
_**

**_Anywho, read, review, favorite, alert, all that lovely stuff ;)_**


	19. Break

A pair of hairy paws grabbed Fable by the underarms, hoisting her back on her feet, shaking off the blow. She scrambled for her bag, all the while muttering, "page, what page?"

Jack ran to the window, crook in hand. Leaping onto the sill, he glared out into the night. Not even a trace left of the nightmare sand, Lydia was gone. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a book slamming against the wall. "No!"

Another book flew. "No!"

A third hit. "No!"

Fable grabbed her bag and emptied the contents across the floor. "Where is it?! Where is that bloody book, common?!"

She was slipping, the power she wielded over the books was coursing through her, to the point where is brought the books crawling back, stunned, almost like scolded children. Ignoring them, Fable searched through the texts that she had yet to remove from the pile. North stepped forward, placing his hands gently on her shoulders. "Come malo volchitsy, we must return to the pole."

Shaking her head, she mumbled. "No, no, we need to find her."

She looked up at him, and Jack saw the tears in her eyes. Something he never thought he'd see in his lifetime. Bunnymund stepped in. "We will Sheila, we just need ta regroup, alright?"

Fable didn't look at him. "You regroup, I'm staying."

The books came in, huddling around her, as if trying to comfort the spirit. This did nothing if not anger her. Standing, she swept them away with a cruel hand. "Knock it off, away with you! Home, now!"

They bowed away, making for her bag, which expanded as they entered, but flattened within seconds, as if they had been transported. Tooth flitted over. "Fa, we know you're upset, but staying here isn't going to help Lydia, Bunny's right, we need to regroup."

Turning on her, Fable looked ready to attack. "I said you regroup! I'm staying, what part of that do you not understand you fluttering birdbrain!?"

Tooth feel back, looking genuinely hurt. Jack caught sight of the knowledge spirit's eyes, for a moment they had lost their warmth and looked unbearably cold. He didn't know what to do; he didn't want to argue with Fable right now, it wouldn't do Lydia any good. Suddenly, he noticed Sandy, skirting around the edge of the room, a ball of swirling sand in hand. Catching sight of Jack, he nodded and pointed to Fable, an image of him grabbing her floating over his head. With a nod, Frost walked up behind her, he stood about a head or so taller than her. Before he trapped her, he sighed. "I'm sorry bookworm."

Before she could react, Jack grabbed her arms, holding her in place while Sandy threw the ball of dream sand into her face. Like that, Fable's eyes fluttered and she swayed, leaving Jack to catch her while the sand took full effect. The two looked at one another for a second before Fable passed out. Fresh tears ran from her eyes before they closed, wetting Jack's hands. All was silence, until North stepped in, throwing his globe at the wall of the bedroom, opening a portal. "Let her rest, wake her up while we get sleigh ready."

* * *

_**Author's Note: **_

_**Alright, first off, apologies all around. First, for being for so long. Second, for this chapter being so short. I have a decent excuse for the first thing though, I was dealing with the closing of the winter term, lots of studying and final projects that needed my full undivided attention, my grandmother's house also decided to catch fire (everyone is fine). I was also dealing with some guy from way back in high school confessing his love for me and then turning into a stalker, so that took some of my attention as well. As for the second thing, not much of an excuse, but, I am trying very hard to find some old literature with descriptions of wings or even a good dragon, but that's easier said than down. So if any of my readers know something in the realms of King Arthur or anything of that nature, do tell please.  
**_

_**So, I haven't updated in a while. Which means you guys didn't get to here about all the fun I had at Wizard-con all the way back in February... Well, I did get to meet Norman Reedus and Sean Patrick Flanery, I went to the Walking Dead Panel staring the ever amazing Michael Rooker and fabulous Reedus, so I deem it time well spent. **_

_**I got an autograph from Norman Reedus, I was expecting him to say "hi," shake my hand, give me his autograph and that would be the end of it. Instead I went to shake his hand and was about to let go, but instead he held on for a few seconds and reveled in my reaction, he also rubbed my palm before letting got, my reaction according to my friend, was a bit reminiscent of the "oh you face." All I can say about that was, he has really soft warm hands. After that, he tried to sign my arm (managed to grab one of the photographs and got him to sign that instead, don't understand people who do the sign me thing), then he noticed my necklace, got up, leaned over the table (that freaked me out for a second), poked my necklace and asked about it. I explained what it was, and left with a feeling of being on cloud 9, so much so that I didn't stick around to take my friends picture with him.**_

_**This leads to me sling shooting my friend around to Flanery's line and paying for his autograph for her, I also got his. I actually had some banter with him. He asked if I spelled my name with an H (my name being Sara) and I sort of snapped "no" at him. He laughed, found the reaction funny. Then I asked him something about the Devil's Carnival and if he really sang in it, and he said he did. To prove it, he sang me some of the chorus, needless to say I was speechless and the only words my friends got out of me after that was "He sang for me."**_

_**So, there you all are!  
**_

_**As for Curiouser and Curiouser, I have no intention of leaving it, I have several bits of the story typed up just need to weave them together. So, review, favorite, me what you think! **_


	20. To Arms

It was a faint jingle that woke the knowledge spirit. She knew the sound all too well, how could one forget the racket that preceded the fire damage wreaked on several shelves of first edition books. Eyes shooting open, Fable sat up quickly, practically throwing two manic elves across the room. She remembered now, Lydia, Pitch… Taking a deep breath, she brushed the stray curls from her face. Catching sight of some the cuts on her arms, the blood was kept at bay by the sand, resulting in a series of black lines. Fable bit her lip and got out of bed, going to her bag, pulling out a roll of cloth strips, brown in color. While wrapping her arms, she went about pondering the best course of action. On the bedside table, she found a plate of fruitcake, a glass of milk, and a new book (a rare biography of Joan of Arc) for her collection. In spite of herself, Fable smiled at North's means of apologizing. Running her fingers across the book, she opened it and eyed the font, and the yellowed pages. Leaning in she whispered to it, after she shut it and placed it into her bag, watching as it made its journey to her library.

She knew what books she would need. In New York, her mind had been clouded by loss and worry, now she could think clearly. For the time being, she could forgive the Guardians for dragging her back to North's shop. Though she hated to admit when she was wrong, Fable knew it had to be done. The knowledge spirit had been in hysterics, crying, yelling, the anger…. Pausing, her hand strayed to her back, fingers stroking the 5 year sand scab through her shirt. 5 years was the mere blink of an eye to any immortal, the same could be said for the battle scar. A wound set upon an immortal by an immortal resulted in long standing pain, and a healing process that required years, perhaps decades for it to scab over. Through hours of study and magic, Fable had managed to speed the scabbing up by a few years. It still cut her to the core like a fire tipped icicle, freezing but scorching all at once. More so when Pitch was at his most active and dangerous. Even now, she could feel a prick of pain up and down her spine.

Taking a deep breath, the knowledge spirit pushed any thoughts of her injury aside. She needed to focus on one thing and one thing only; getting Lydia away from that monster. There were many things that Pitch Black was capable of. Though there was no textual proof, due to the loss of her journals, Fable had seen the Boogeyman drive many a mortal to death, or worse, insanity. Mortals could not stay in his presence for too long, fear made mad men out of scholars. In her time with the Nightmare King, she'd seen evidence of such truths.

Lydia was a child, innocent despite all her hardships. For the time being, the girl had something to stave off Pitch and whatever his said, but the passing of time made in the most courageous, weak. Regardless of the stories that Fable had given her to provide the self-assurance and strength, Pitch was well versed in sowing the seeds of doubt, reaping the fear as if he were Damon the Mower.

Pulling her shoulders back, Fable found herself looking into a mirror. Such thoughts had hardened her eyes, the warmth no longer present, replaced with cool calculation. A war was coming, and the Nightmare King was going to understand was terror really meant once she got her hands on him. No one harmed a child under Fable's protection. Her reflection sneered, and its eyes glittered, hinting malice, loose strands of leather brown hair looked as if it were producing tendrils of smoke. The physical echo displayed a rage that had been building up against the Boogeyman for so many centuries.

Her right hand traveled up to the lose bun, grasping the red leather handle to the knife that kept her hair in place. Slowly, Fable pulled it loose. Watching as the blade elongated into a half of a double broad sword. With a swift nod to the mirror, Fable left the room, blade firm in her grip.

* * *

_**Author's Note: I am really sorry for the long wait on this chapter, and the fact that it's so bloody short. At long last, Spring term is over. No homework or lecture classes for a good three months. So I can focus a bit more on my personal projects.  
**_

_**On a happier note, I finally treated myself to the the trilogy "The Guardians" (what Rise of the Guardians is based on), and I am learning sooooo much about the characters. Very in-depth character profiles. Need I mention the illustrations in the books are simply gorgeous? I highly recommend these books, if you're an adult, teenager, or child. Really wonderful books**_

_**Also, I am working with a friend of deviantart in making a Rise of the Guardians comic, called "Guardians Academia." I figured you wonderful people would love to get a look at it. The illustrations are done by my friend ZombieOwl and we collaborate for the story as well as the script. So here is the link!**_

_** zombieowl (d0t) deviantart (d0t) com/art/Guardian-Academia-Prologue-page-I-37257663 2**_

_**I also have another question for you my dear readers, I would like to know your age. I ask this because I am curious about what my stories and writing style attracts age wise. So humor me, and give me your answer in a PM or a review. **_

_**So, that said, good night unto you my darlings! **_


	21. Fearling

The doors flew open with little effort, in all honesty. Fable was surprised that the Guardians had not locked her in. Considering the magnitude of her last tantrum, she'd figured that North would have taken precautions in keeping his shop in one peace. She didn't exactly look calm holding a sword in one hand, while her face looked murderous, granted that stance was meant for Pitch.

She found the Guardians gathered at the controls of the globe. Frost and Bunnymund were in the middle of a rather heated discussion. However, surprising as it was, the pair were actually agreeing on something. "We can't just sit here like this; she'd want us out looking!"

North looked over his shoulder. "Jack, we wait till Fable wakes, understand?!"

The glare the winter spirit sent the Russian was enough to freeze hell over. "Fable will be furious with us when she wakes, we should be out looking for Lydia!"

Tooth stepped in. "Which is exactly why we need to stay here and wait, Fable has a temper, we can't have her going after Pitch alone, it's dangerous."

Bunnymund shook his head. "Ya'll don get it do ya? Tha ankle biter means everythin to Faye, she has a temper, but she'll level it till that girl is found and safe!"

Turning, North pinched the bridge between his nose. "I wouldn't know where to start."

Fable stepped out. "Have you checked the lights on the globe?"

The Guardians wield, wary at the sight of her, but also relieved. With little hesitation, the knowledge spirit came to stand before the globe, eyeing it up and down. Her grip tightened on her sword. Without a second thought, it shortened back into a dagger and she sheathed it into her bun. "I believe that it can track the believing of teenagers and adults. If Pitch is building an army, he'll be snuffing out those lights to create his Horrors."

At her last word, the group seemed to shudder. Fable had spent years creating a name for those shapeless beings. Horrors seemed the most appropriate, judging by the reaction, the title held true to its purpose, as Fable had intended when she wove her art into the creation of the name. Without another word, she turned to the control panel, all the buttons and knobs foreign to her, for now. She was a knowledge spirit; such acquirement was not gained through reading alone. It was product of watching, waiting and listening. Fable was well practiced that means of learning.

Her eyes shinned as her hands flew over the panel. Fingers turning knobs, pulling levers until, at last the pretty yellow lights of young believers was joined by random speckles of green. Despite the beauty of the new additions, there was a darkness that seemed to consume a few. It was moving over the globe, clouding the green lights. "Moon, he's moving faster than I thought."

Moving from behind the controls, Fable eyed the globe, studying it, muttering more to herself than the Guardians. "He'll have Lydia with him, I'm sure of it."

Without a word, Jack flew to the globe, watching the clouding of the green, a series of adult believers being snuffed out by clouds of black. "We can head him off in Canada, he's there right now."

Shaking her head, Fable toyed with a stray curl of hair. "No, no that isn't him. He has an army now. Those believers have been corrupted by Nightmares, and Horrors. He doesn't have time for house calls. This is something different from the last time."

Coming forward, North stood alongside her. "This not about being seen, is it?"

Tooth nodded. "He didn't go after the kids one by one last time. What makes it different now?"

There was silence. Fable lost in thought, as were the others. Bunnymund broke the muted thinking. "He's nevah stolen an ankle-biter before."

Fable bit her lip, recalling a memory that had long ago been logged in her now destroyed journals. "He spoke of changing lil ones by letting fear consume them, making them into minions. No longer human, just wisps of their fears…. Called em Fearlings. That was when I left him, that was straw that broke the horse's back…"

Her eyes widened with terror and realization. "This isn't about being seen or taking out the Guardians, this is personal… Moon, he's gonna turn Lydia!"

* * *

_**Author's Note: OOOH at long last Pitch's plan is thrown into full light. I suppose he was more attached to Fable than she thought. I have some stuff written up for one hell of a fight scene where Fable will be displaying her ability to literally bring stories to life. Also, in the next few chapters you'll finally find out about what Fable was like as a human, and why Man in the Moon chose her to live on a spirit storyteller...Oh the excitement! **_

_**I finally purchased the trilogy that "Rise of the Guardians" was based on, and I must say, it's so damn beautiful, the writing and the illustrations are to die for.**_

_**Anyway, so I am fully finished with the spring term. I scored two B's and a C+ in my classes. I am currently looking for work. On Thursday, I applied to a Cupcake Cafe for a counter/barista position, I also went to a local piercing and tattoo shop to apply for a position as a counter girl. I hope to hear from at least one these places by next week. **_


	22. Going at it Alone

The weight of the realization weighed Fable down like an anvil. Pitch had explained the method to her, how the terror went about consuming a child to the point where there could be nothing left but fear itself. The Boogeyman had described it as a painful process. Memories were wiped away, innocence was no more. Even the tiniest hint of what had once been, was consumed by darkness and the desire to spread terror, until the child was a child no more but the remains of what the little one had feared the most.

Eyes narrowed, Fable worked the controls, swinging the globe around until it froze, focusing in on a black speck which had fixed itself along the coast line of New England. The next words came out at a mutter "Just outside of Massachusetts, that's where he's hiding."

Jack stepped down from the globe. "What makes you think he'll be there?"

Fable glanced is way, but quickly averting her eyes. "It's where we met."

The winter spirit stared at her. "So this really is about what happened between you two?"

There was a sigh, and she looked at him dead on. "Yes, and this why the Guardians should not be involved, this is between me and the Nightmare King."

North was not the least bit pleased with this declaration "No! No, no, no. A child is in danger; it is duty to help protect her!"

The rabbit nodded fervently. "Yeah, this is what bein a Guardian is all about, we're supposed ta protect our believers!"

Fable was shaking her head. "Not this time, I go alone, Pitch only took her because of me, and this is my fight, not yours!"

She felt a delicate hand on her shoulder, turning; the knowledge spirit's eyes met the mothering gaze of the Tooth Fairy. "We're not just gonna let you do this yourself."

Her regard of the fairy softened. "Look, I know you want to protect Lydia; I understand that Man in the Moon has made it your duty. But Pitch, he's made his message clear, if you are with me, he will not hesitate to do the unthinkable. I deal with him alone, and that's final."

Jack was never sure if the harshness of Fable's word were part of her abilities as a storyteller or not. Still, the words were enough to push Tooth away, a look of hurt causing her posture to slacken, even though she was airborne.

That said, Fable shouldered her bag and looked to North. "Now, if you would be so kind as to lend me one of your snow globes…"

The Russian looked ready to deny her request, until Fable fixed him with a look that bordered along the line of desperation and fear, something he never thought he'd see in the eyes of his little wolf. "Please North, I ask for nothing else."

Despite the shaking of every Guardians' head, North reached into his pocket and extracted the requested item, and pressed it into the spirit's hands. "I have something ask of you malo volchitsy."

He took her into a hug. Pressing his lips against her forehead, his voice only low and meant for Fable's ears alone. The others only saw the reply, which was mere nod of the head. She pulled out of the hug and made for the window, the snow globe practically breaking under the grip of her hand. Suddenly, she looked to Frost, a word never passing her lips, but her expression spoke volumes, the look she gave swept across the room and to every Guardian, until it was fixed once again on Jack.

Bringing the globe to her lips, she gave it her location and threw it at the window, opening the portal. One last look over her shoulder, she spoke her farewell. "Don't follow me."

She stepped through the portal, and was swallowed by a whirlwind of light, which did not do her sad departure justice. Without a second thought, Jack snatched up his crook and went for the window, opening it, and perching on the windowsill. "Jack, where are you going?"

As if it was the most obvious thing in the world, the winter sprite stated. "I'm going after her."

* * *

_**Author's Notes: **_

_**As expected, Jack really is not one for listening, and it's gonna make things really difficult in the coming chapters. Can't wait till you guys read it!  
**_

_**So, I'm sure many of you will be happy to hear that I am actually starting work on my first novel. I'll be cruel and only tell you the title and the genera "The Side Show Apocalypse." It will probably fall into the science fiction genera, probably attract the mid 20's or early 20's age groups. If you must know more, then you'll have to convince me of your worthiness of knowing such things... ;)**_

_**Still looking for a job, job hunting is a huge pain in the ass! **_

_**Anyway, read, favorite, reveiw, message, etc, etc. **_


End file.
